


Unexpected

by Lokilover212 (PeopleAreStrange)



Category: Eminem (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Penetration, Face Sitting, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Riding, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rutting, Snowballing, Some Plot, Spanking, Top Eminem, Triple Penetration, Vibrators, Violence, all this would never happen, bit of spit kink, ill add more later, so unrealistic, some dirty talk, sorry eminem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeopleAreStrange/pseuds/Lokilover212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when famous boybander meets rap god Eminem??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

The end of the concert was spectacular. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen a show that good.

Eminem was my secret obsession. Nobody knew because, seriously?? Who would ever think that, I, Louis Tomlinson, famous BOYBANDER with a child-like personality and a softer taste in music, would be completely in love with the harsh and explicit lyrics composed by the renown Slim Shady??

Well, the truth is that I don't like rap. Eminem is the only exception. It all started when Zayn took me to a concert of his some time back and since then I couldn't get enough. 

I also thought he was pretty hot. I mean he may be 40, but he does NOT look out of his twenties. I'm not gay, but I can still appreciate his looks and toned body with defined muscles and those baby blue eyes and.......

What the hell??

Did I seriously just think all that about a guy??

A guy who is older than my dad??

It must be the hype the concert has left me with. I mean, I like boobs, boobs, boobs! (ehehehehe see what I did there??)  
Oooookay...  
Maybe I need a little break from Eminem if I keep relating everything I say to his song lyrics.

Well, it's the end of the concert and I'm heading backstage since I bought the pass in order to get his autograph (and see that face in person). 

I must have gotten lost because there are absolutely no people around and I'm sure I'm not the only one who bought this pass. Damn my awful sense of direction. Thank god my band is called one direction so there wouldn't be a chance for me to get lost. Come on, come on. No?? Fine. My jokes are pretty lame anyways. 

I turned a corner trying to get back from where I came, when I suddenly crashed into a hard body. 

"Oof!" My breath was knocked out of me as I fell to the ground.  
I looked up to see who it was I'd bumped into to, when I noticed EMINEM LOOKING DOWN AT ME. 

His expression was one of concern and he said, "Sorry kid. You okay??"

I must have been just blatantly staring at him in my shock, so my face turned red when he waved a hand in front of my face and asked, "Ummmmm....Hello??"

"Huh?? OH! Sorry! Ummm yes, I'm fine. Sorry for...uh.... running into you there. I'm kinda lost. Couldn't find the signing place." 

Oh god....could I be any more awkward??

"Oh. Uh yeah it's fine. Well I was heading there so you wanna tag along??" He asked.

"Um yeah thanks," I replied.

He held out his hand for me to grab and pull myself up. I stared at it for a second before grabbing it and pulling my weight up. As soon as I touched his skin, it felt like I had touched a live wire. The jolt ran up all through my arm. He jerked his hand back when I was on my feet again. 

Well.

That was weird.

Ummm it was probably just a static shock or something.

He started walking towards a corridor on my left and I swiftly caught up to him. I started playing with the hem of my tight black tee nervously waiting to see if he would say anything. While continuing to walk in this awkwardness, I took the time to study him from the side of eye. His loose white tee which was part of his usual concert wardrobe (I looked up his concerts online okay?) showed off his perfect arms filled with tattoos. His white skin contrasted perfectly with the black of the tattoos and I couldn't help but think of what those arms would feel like. 

I mean....uh......IF I HAD THEM!

IF I HAD ARMS LIKE THOSE! 

I'd totally get all the ladies.

His bleached blonde hair made him look even younger and oh god.  
THEM LEGS.  
They looked stunning in those tan pants. He was dressed in his outfit from his music video "Berzerk" and can I just say in a totally non-gay or creepy way that he looks smoking??

Oh god.....I'm gay for Eminem aren't I??

As I entertained this thought, Marshall must have noticed how I was kinda staring at him with a blank look while lost in thought as he cleared his throat. 

My face turned beet red yet again and I stared away to look ahead.

 

Marshall/Eminem/Slim Shady POV

This kid intrigued me.

He came out of nowhere and crashed into me and I couldn't help but feel concerned about him and ask if he was okay. 

He seemed a bit older than my baby Hailie, but it was probably just a paternal type of care.

I offered my hand to help him up, but when he touched me I felt a jolt.

Yes a fuckin jolt.

What the fuck.

The only time I had ever felt anything remotely close to that was when I was in love with Kim. But even then it wasn't as intense.

I felt bad for the kid being lost so I offered to guide him and started walking to the signing area. I had to go there anyways to sign so might as well be nice.

As we walked down the corridor I went back to thinking about that shock when our hands met.

The thought freaked me out a bit cos I ain't no full blown faggot.

And I certainly am not a fuckin pedophile either. 

This kid looks about 19 (well he's still legal though.....NO. Marshall what the fuck is wrong with you??) and dressed totally different from everyone else in the arena. 

He's wearing a black shirt that looks pretty damn tight on his (fit) upper body and tight blue jeans rolled up to show his delicate ankles. His clothes showed off his curvaceous body and amazing ass (but come on-woah). His TOM clad feet made me think he was probably gay or at least bi.

He had pretty feminine features because of his long lashes that fanned those sharp cheekbones and thin pink lips. His feathery hair was swept against his forehead and looked soft as fuck.

I noticed him staring at me as we walked and cleared my throat awkwardly.

He looked like he was snapped out of a trance and his cheeks turned a bight red.

It was actually pretty fuckin adorable.

He looked away embarrassed, but I just chuckled and asked, "So did you enjoy the concert??"

He turned his head to look at me and nodded," Yeah it was great. You did incredible."

"Really? You don't look the type to listen to my music,or, well, rap in general," I asked with more interest, because, this kid looks so small and fragile and like my music would be something he'd despise.

"Well you're right. I don't like rap. You're the only exception. I don't know, your musics just different ya know?? I don't know I just like it," he replied.

Huh. 

I just want to keep learning more about this kid and I don't know why.

"And what do you mean I don't look the type? What do I look like then??Don't judge me Mr. Big Shot," he continued.

I had to stifle a laugh at that one because that seemed like it took a lot of nerve for him to say and it was the most innocent thing I've ever been called.

"I'm sorry! Calm your nipples jeez. I didn't mean anything by it," I said around my laughter.

He rolled his eyes and looked ahead again.  
Damn he was sassy.

I like it.

That just sounded perverted.

Well I am one so whatever.

"So what's your name??" I asked. It had somehow slipped my mind to ask him.

"Louis Tomlinson. I'm in a band called One Direction," he replied.

"Wait. One direction? Why does that sound familiar...? OH YEAH. My daughter blasts your little pop songs all over the house. And come on after this you can't expect me to have been doubtful you like my music," I said.

"Hmph. Well I could say you look the type to be in handcuffs," he retorted.

"Ooooh kinky. But I'd rather see you in handcuffs," I winked.

Holy shit.

I did not just say that.

I just flirted with a fuckin GUY I JUST MET. Who also happens to be almost TWO DECADES younger than me. 

It's not that he was a guy that bothered me really since I HAD experimented before. Come on. King of Kink? Of course I had and it actually wasn't bad and it made me appreciate the male form more though I still preferred women. The problem was that I felt an immediate attraction and I just really wanted to fuck him, but also wake up next to him. I didn't really care what others thought they could go fuck themselves for all I care.

He turned beer red yet again, but thankfully we reached the signing area and I was saved from having to say anything further. 

I went to sit behind the table where there was an extremely long line of people waiting for me on the other side. 

Before he could go, I motioned Louis over.

 

Louis POV

Marshall signalled me over when he sat down and I went to stand by him at the table.

"I think I should just sign for you right now don't you think?" He asked.

"Oh yeah sure. Thanks," I replied.

He got a copy of his new CD out and wrote something over it before handing it to me. 

"It was nice meeting you Louis," he said as he gave it to me.

I took it from his hand and replied, "Yeah you too." I turned and started on my way out of the arena.

As I was walking I glanced down at the CD to see what Eminem had written.

I don't know how my eyes didn't bust out of my skull from how hard they bulged when I read what he wrote.

"Stick around till I'm done will ya?? I wasn't joking about the handcuffs. I kid, I kid. So yeah, meet me by the back entrance??" And his signature at the bottom.

I think my heart nearly have out.

I have come to terms with my little crush on Marshall and I would NOT mind him handcuffing me or doing basically whatever the hell he wanted to me. 

\--1 hour later--

I had waited for Marshall as he instructed me by the back entrance of the arena. I passed the time playing games on my phone and trying to contain my excitement over meeting up with Marshall soon.

I heard the back door slam open and looked up. 

There was Marshall surrounded by bodyguards coming out of the door.

He waved away the guards and staggered over to me.

He looked drunk, probably from the champagne they had at his table.

Once he reached me, he leaned in and slurred, "H-hey prettyyy boyyy.....y-you wanna come back to- to mine and fuck??"

"What the hell?! Are you that drunk?" I asked him.

"C-come on Louehhh. You k-know you want meh to fuck your tight little ass yeah?" He continued.

By this point my face was red from embarrassment and a bit from arousal.

He continued his tirade of drunken filth," You want me to take you in this alley instead you dirty whore? How much will it be? Two dollars I'm guessing? Or is your asshole that slutty that you'll let me for free?"

Ummmmm this was starting to go in a bad direction. 

"I know you dress like this to show off to all the other men yeah? You just want a dick up your ass. I bet you're so loose I could go in with no lube or prep. So come on slut, bend over."

By this point my arousal was definitely gone and now my face was red from anger.

How dare he humiliate me like this!!

I pushed him away from me and yelled, "What the fuck is your problem?! You have no right to speak to me like that. I don't care if you're Marshall Mathers or not but I won't let you degrade me like this! I'm not even gay you piece of shit!"

"C-come on b-baby don't be like that. Just come q-quietly okay?" He responded.

He seemed too drunk to notice my unwillingness to be with him. 

Why did this have to happen right when I meet him?

The guy who has made me question my sexuality has also made me hate him.

I turned around and stalked out of the alley, passing by Marshall's bodyguards and Proof who all gave me sympathetic looks.

I walked to the front of the arena where my car was parked in the lot and look back. 

I was still boiling with anger when I reached my flat, but it was now tinged with sadness. Even though he was a huge twat, I still wanted him.

I'm so stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anybody's reading this


	2. Dinner

Marshall/Eminem/Slim Shady POV

 

Uuuuuuggghhhhhh

I opened my eyes to find myself somehow in bed with a splitting headache and no memory of what happened after Louis left my signing table. 

I got up slowly and went downstairs to the kitchen. My baby daughter Hailie was already at the table eating toast with eggs and bacon. I got myself a plate and filled it with what was left on the pan and sat down to eat with her.

"Hey dad. You look horrible," Hailie said when I sat down.

"Yeah I FEEL horrible," I replied.

"What happened last night? The concert go well?" She asked.

"Yeah it was pretty great. I even met someone nice. Just drank a bit too much champagne at the signing and got a hangover," I replied.

"Oooooh dad and who is this 'someone'??" Hailie inquired.

"Well you'll meet them if all goes well," I replied.

"But dad you can't leave me hanging like this! You mentioned it and now you HAVE to tell me!" Hailie insisted.

"Hailie....I don't wanna rush this if I'm not sure," I replied.

"Ugh fiiiiine. But if things get serious I expect to be the first to know," she said pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off, "now don't you have volleyball practice to be at?"

"Oh right! Gotta run then. Bye dad!" She said rushing out of the house.

"Bye! Call me when practice ends!" I called after her.

I heard a faint "yeah" and then went back upstairs to my room. I had to call Proof and figure out what happened yesterday and if I ended up meeting with Louis after all.

I reached the top of the stairs and opened the door to my room. Immediately, I flopped on my bed and grabbed my cell phone which was by the night stand beside the bed.

I dialled his number and waited for three rings before I heard him pick up. 

" 'Sup Marsh?" Came the reply.

"Hey man..... I'll just get right to the point. Did I meet up with that boybander yesterday??"

"You mean Louis??"

"Yeah....."

"Well.....kind of....." He hesitated.

"What do you mean kind of?? Proof what happened yesterday??"I asked curious as to why he hesitated.

"Well, you ended up having a drink of champagne and that turned into more and you basically drank a whole bottle and got drunk" Proof rushed out.

".............and??" I prompted.

"Dude, you were a HUGE jackass" He let out.

"Wait what?! Tell me what I said man" I asked a bit scared of what had come out of my mouth. I always say the most stupid things when I'm drunk.

"You ended up calling him a cheap whore and wanted to take him back for a two dollar fuck" He explained.

"Oh shitttt! Why'd you even let me get drunk?! You know I've been off the wagon for months man!" I exclaimed in outrage.

"Em, yo I'm sorry but you insisted and I figured if I watched you then you'd be fine bro, but then this honey walked by shaking her fine ass and distracted me for a couple minutes" He replied a bit sheepish.

"What the fuck Proof?! Fuckin' don't let me next time you little bitch" I exclaimed irritated he'd look out for pussy more than his bro.

"OK OK I SAID I'M SORRY BRO" He seriously sounded sincere so I let it go, especially because I wanted to get back to talking about Louis who won't get out of my head.

"Well ok. But now back to the more pressing matter. Louis. What the fuck do I do now??" I asked.

"Well why does it matter?? He's just another boy-bander bitch" he asked with a curious tone.

"Hey don't you talk about him like that ya hear?! This one's the exception" I replied protectively. Ah shit my slightly psychotic relationship instincts are kicking in already and I don't even have him yet.

"Woah woah wait. Does that mean Slim Shady is now a softie??" He asked in a teasing tone.

"No you fucker! It means I like him. You got a problem with that??" I asked back defensively.

"Nah man it's cool, you know you'll always be my bro. Even if you like dick AHAHHAHAHA" He replied good-heartedly. 

"Well then help me come up with something to get him to be mine" I said. I had no idea how to go about getting a guy or anybody really since they all came to me when I wanted instead of the other way around.

"Well........"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

After my talk with Proof I found out One Direction was having a concert soon and that was my best bet at seeing him and getting a chance to talk to him. Since I couldn't just go to their concert by myself (I'm slim shady come on), I decided to surprise Hailie and bought two tickets to their next concert. 

When Hailie got home after practice, she was ecstatic and couldn't wait till it was Saturday and she could see her new band obsession live in concert. 

The rest of the week leading up to Saturday passed by pretty uneventful for me, though I did start to prepare what Proof and I discussed. I would have to start getting to know him by first apologizing and showing him I was after more than just a fuck. Louis Tomlinson would be mine.

 

Louis POV

It was the night of One Direction's concert in Michigan and I was hyped. My blood was just pumping with adrenaline and I knew the rest f the boys felt the same. We were backstage, moments from going onto the stage and suddenly I thought of Marshall. The past week had been brutal as all I could think about was Marshall and how much his words hurt me, yet I still wanted him. I NEEDED him. The boys had been giving me worried looks but I had reassured them I was fine and was just thinking about Eleanor and how far away she was from me. When I had said that I was reminded that I was indeed in a relationship and was no longer interested in the sweet girl. That made me call her right then and when she picked up it was her who actually started the conversation by "we need to talk". She told me she couldn't wait any longer and we might as well do it over the phone. We were over. I replied that it was fine with me since there were no longer any feelings between us and she said she was going out with this French guy she met from her modelling job, but had expected me to at least fight for her and was an inconsiderate dick. I was baffled, like what the hell was her problem she was the one who wanted to break up, it's not my fault. Crazy bitches these days man.

Liam came up to me then and shook me out of my thoughts of the past week.

"Hey Louis you ready?? We're about to go on."

"Yeah let's do this"

We were given the cue to go and we jumped onto the stage. I sang my heart out and could tell the other boys put all they had into it as well. Our last song was one of the slower ones so we calmed down a bit to sing it. My eyes were searching the crowd while it was Harry's part and I nearly gasped out loud into the microphone.

MARSHALL WAS IN THE AUDIENCE. 

He was beside Hailie and staring right back at me. 

I was so caught up in his stare that I almost missed my part of the song. Thank god for Zayn who nudged me out of my trance. 

We finished the rest of the concert without a hitch, but my gaze had wandered to HIM for the remainder of it. 

We went backstage to the signing tables and the first person I see is Eminem who is in line with his daughter and not far off from the front. 

I went to sit dreading the moment Marshall would be the one in front of me. 

I guess the boys could tell I was stalling as I kept asking the fans questions so as to delay the time Marshall would come, but they were tired and wanted this to be over with already and Zayn, who was on my left while Harry was on my right and then Niall and Liam next to him, whispered to me to "stop already Lou I wanna go home".

I let out a nervous laugh at that when I realized there was only one more person in front of Marshall. Fuck. 

The next person left and Marshall was now standing in front of me. His daughter came up to Zayn first, who looked incredulous as to why Eminem was here, and after he signed a cd for her, she moved on to me and I barely managed to get out a "hey, did u have fun" while signing her cd before my gaze shifted back to her father. Thankfully she didn't notice as my head was still down and after she replied she moved towards the rest of the boys. Marshall, who had been waiting at the end of the table came up to me immediately after Hailie moved from her spot in front of me. 

He bent down and said," hey."

"Hi," I replied. My face had turned red already from both nervousness at being close to him and some anger I still held for how he had previously treated me. 

"Louis we need to talk, please, we can't just part ways like that with you thinking that is what I think of you."

I decided I may as well say yes because he was holding up the line. 

Okay that's a lie I couldn't care less about the line, my traitorous heart had skipped a beat when he said my name and was pounding in my chest at his request.

I couldn't have said no even if I wanted to.

I managed a nod of agreement and he nodded back and left a folded pice of paper on the table in front of me. He then walked away and went to his daughter who had a suspicious look on her face as she looked at her father walking towards her.

I was still staring at where he had left when Zayn nudged me.

"What was that about??Oh my god Eminem was here and he talked to you holy crap!"

"It's nothing Zayn."

"Fuck it's nothing he left you a note. What's it say????????"

I then remembered the bite lying in front of me and picked it up. "Meet me at The Nightingale restaurant tomorrow night at 8 p.m." 

I was instantly giddy with excitement for tomorrow night and Zayn caught the excited smile on my face as he asked "what?"

"I'll tell you when we're done here "

"Fiiiiiine"

As the concert night finally drew to a close after we had cramped our hands signing CDs and pictures, we headed back to our hotel rooms. Zayn followed close behind me and as soon as I closed the door to my room after he had entered, he attacked me with questions demanding to know why Eminem had been talking to solely me. I proceeded to tell him the whole story from the beginning, except for my new found gay feelings for Marshall, and when I finished he replied with,

"THAT BASTARD!! Who does he think he is?!"

"Zayn calm down. I'm gonna meet with him tomorrow and he better have a good explanation. Ill tell you how it goes ok."

"Ok but you be careful and call me if you need anything or anything happens."

"I will," I replied.

He bid me goodnight and left to his own room. I went to bed impatiently waiting for tomorrow night. 

\-------------------------------------

\--next day--

Marshall/Eminem/Slim Shady POV

I was both nervous and excited for tonight. I really needed to make a good impression on Louis and this was my only chance. After Hailie and I got home last night, I was forced to explain why I had given a note to Louis Tomlinson. I explained to Hailie what had happened and my attraction for Louis and she thankfully understood without judgement. My baby Hailie was the best. She still decided to go to a friend's house for the night "just in case". I was NOT gonna take advantage of Louis I swear.

It was now 6 p.m. and I decided to start getting ready. I took my customary shower and then decided upon dark wash jeans and a plain white shirt with a leather jacket on top, along with my silver cross necklace and some Nike trainers. I looked like hot shit if I say so myself. 

I arrived at fancy restaurant at 7:50 and headed inside after parking my Hummer H2. I went up to the lady at the front and told her my reservation, and after batting her eyes at me, she finally led me to my table and I was surprised to see Louis already sat. The waitress gave me a flirty smile and then left.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hi," he replied.

We picked up our menus and as we decided upon our meals we fell into an easy conversation. I was a bit surprised at how easy talk came between us, but grateful nonetheless. When the waitress came back, Louis told her his order and when she turned to me she puffed her chest out and bent over slightly to show her cleavage, my attention was forced down to her tits when she did, and she smirked in victory. 

"And what will you have Mr. Mathers??" She asked as she "seductively" ran her tongue over her lips. 

Normally, that would have me wanting the chick's number to take to a cheap hotel or something, but I only had eyes for Louis now. I gave her my order without returning any of her flirtations and turned my attention back to Louis. He looked furious, an expression that didn't fit his face. 

"Louis??" I asked tentatively.

"She was so blatantly flirting with you, can't she see you have company?!" He hissed out. 

Seemed like he was possessive too.

"Calm down it's not like I returned it did I?" I retorted.

He "humphed" and turned back to the red wine we had previously ordered. We got back into conversation while waiting for our meal and when it came, I barely glanced at the waitress in a hint to get her to back off. Louis seemed pleased at her exasperated sigh at her failure to garner my attention and dug in to meal in a slightly better mood. When we were done and I called for the check the same waitress came back and handed it to me. I glanced at it and saw that at the bottom she had written her phone number. My eyes widened slightly at her gall and hoped Louis didn't notice, but alas he did. 

"Give me the check" he said tightly.

"Why, I'm the one paying" I replied trying to distract him from wanting to see it.

"Marshall. I said give. Me. The. Check." He repeated.

I sighed in defeat and handed it over. His eyes narrowed as he saw the phone number and the passed it back to me. 

"What a fuckin skank" he said.

I put the money down on the table and replied, 

"It's not like she had anything on you."

When we had been talking I explained how I wasn't supposed to drink alcohol and I became totally different when I did and it had been a stupid accident to drink at all. He said he understood and we could forget it after I apologized profusely. We already seemed to be becoming great friends but I wanted more. I wanted all of him.

"Yeah she better not. You're mine," he said and glanced at me a little unsurely trying to gauge my reaction. 

I smiled widely in response,"That I am." 

As we were leaving the restaurant we passed by the waitress once again and Louis grabbed my arm and made a show of running his hand down it and smirking at the waitress. I stopped beside her and said, 

"Sorry but not interested, please back off."

I tried to say it in a faux-polite way and think I may have succeeded when she gave an outraged expression and turned away to strut back to another table. Louis was trying to stifle his laughter and let it out when we finally exited. 

"HA serves her right," he said.

I laughed at his antics and asked,"So did you drive here or do you want a ride??"

"My mate Zayn dropped me off, so yeah please," he replied.

I led him back to my hummer and opened the door for him and he laughed at my "chivalry. I rolled my eyes and got in the driver's seat. As I was pulling out of the parking lot, I felt a hand on my thigh. My leg jolted in surprise and I turned my wide-eyed stare back to Louis. He looked back at me with an innocent expression and said, 

"Yesss?? Something the matter Marshallllll?"

"Uhhhh no nothing," I replied.

I turned onto the road and continued driving. His hand did not move from its spot. To distract myself from the warmth of it that was bound to bring arousal I asked what had previously slipped my mind,

"So where do I take you??"

"Oh back to yours is fine," he replied nonchalantly as his hand started to move upwards while his fingers drew circles on my upper thigh. 

"Oh ahaha ok then yeah," I replied nervously. 

Shit this kid was making me act like a fuckin teenager. What is it about him. Man my mind is fucked. Wait. Is he even legal. Oh god please be legal.

"So, um, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty one," he replied.

I nodded back but inwardly I was thanking every god for the fact. 

My relief must have been evident on my face because he let out a small laugh and next thing I knew there was an entire hand pressing into my crotch. I let out a loud gasp and tightened my hands on the steering wheel. As much as I wanted this to continue, I couldn't take this too fast and let him think I was only after sex.

"Louis I think we should slow down. We haven't known each other that long and I want you to know I'm not only in this for sex."

"I thought so too at first, but after seeing that waitress try and flirt with you, it brought back my need to make you come," he said with a devilish look.

Jesus where was the shy kid who blushed at everything gone to? Not that I was complaining.

His hand started moving and squeezing my crotch with the perfect pressure. Thank god we were near my house already because I was starting to lose control. And also thank god Hailie was not in the house, she totally saw this coming. I pulled into my driveway when my cock was already fully hard from Louis' ministrations.

We quickly got out of the car and went to the door. I unlocked it and was soon pinned to the door by Louis who immediately crashed his lips onto mine. I let him take control at first and when his tongue breached my mouth, I pushed back and dominated the kiss. He let out a loud moan at that and as my tongue swirled with his in a fiery battle, he pressed his hot body onto mine where I could feel his arousal on my thigh. I broke the kiss and have him a seductive smile before taking his hand and leading him to my room.

Louis POV

I was still jealous and angry at that waitress for having been trying to get with MY Marshall and that's what prompted my burst of confidence that led me to palm Marshall in the car. It warmed my heart when he tried to stop me, even though he obviously didn't want to, just for my sake. When I started the kiss I was in heaven, but when he dominated it, I was completely lost to him. My dick instantly hardened in my trousers and I pressed against him to feel more of him. He broke the kiss and gave me a hot smile before leading me upstairs. We reached what I assume was his bedroom and he kicked closed the door behind us and instantly his hands were upon me. He quickly pulled my stripped shirt over my head and ran his hands over my torso pausing to rub my nipples in such a way they were tingling and making me moan in pleasure. He leaned down and took one in his mouth and my hands instantly went to his hair and grabbed the short strands. I kept pushing his head closer to my chest because the feeling of his tongue and the sucking sensation on my nipples was so good. He went back and forth between each nipple for a little while, before moving back up and closing his mouth over mine. My hands grasped his neck and then traveled up and pulled the short strands there. He gave a pleasured moan at that, so I did it again. I moved my hands to his shoulders to push off his jacket and dropped it to floor, and then moved to the hem of his shirt tug it up. He took the hint and pulled it off, leaving his muscular chest on display. My mouth watered at the sight and I moved downward kissing and nipping at the exposed flesh. When I reached the tattoo on his navel I ran my tongue over it and sucked a hickey on it. The gasps that had been leaving his mouth turned into a moan at that and he let out a "yeah come one baby".

I undid his trousers and pulled them down along with his pants to reveal a thick 9 inch cock with the foreskin pulled back tight to reveal the mushroom head. There was a bead of precum already forming the tip and stuck out my tongue to lap it up. He let out a moan above me and I looked up to see him watching me. I gave him a smile before I grabbed the base of his cock and ran my tongue up from the bottom to the tip and brought the head into my mouth to suck. My hand was barely able to completely close around the base because if his impressive girth and my mouth was stretched obscenely wide. He gave out continuous moans as well as a string of filth such as, 

"Yeah you like that baby"

"Oh yeah suck it baby"

His words reminded me of my own hardened member straining in my blue jeans and prompted me to move down the shaft. I took him in slowly, while my tongue swirled around the thick shaft. I was inexperienced, but I had no gag reflex, so I was able to take 7 of his 9 inches. I bobbed my head up and down the shaft giving hard sucks and sometimes pausing at the head to tongue over the slit while my hand mover over what I couldn't reach. Marshall's moans had gotten louder and so had his words of,

"Oh yeah you take my cock so good baby. Fuck your mouth is sinful. You look so good with your lips stretched around my cock."

Then he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me head back,

"As much as I'd like to cum in that pretty mouth of yours, I have more things planned for us."

I gave out a little moan at that and my voice was absolutely wrecked. He pulled me up from the floor and led me over to the bed. He pushed me down onto my back and leaned over me giving me a completely filthy kiss. One that made me moan like a slut into his mouth. His hands moved down and undid my jeans and then he sat back to remove them from my legs, leaving us both completely naked. 

"Fuck you look so hot baby," he said while staring down at me. 

His voice and his words made me so hot that my legs opened wantonly offering myself completely to him. 

He licked his and told me to sit up, while he proceeded to lay down where I had previously.

"Come closer babe. Yeah that's it. Come on, sit on my face babe," he said with a dirty smirk.

I followed his order even if I was kinda nervous and shy about doing so. After all, this was my first time with a guy. I moved up so my thick thighs framed his face.

"Move your sweet ass down a bit, that's it," he said.

I did as he said till my ass was supported right above his face with his nose touching the cleft. His hands moved up to grab my cheeks and he massaged then before spreading me wide and leaning his head up to swipe his tongue over my hole. I gasped at the foreign feeling and he did it again. He continued licking it and soon my gasps turned into moans of pleasure. His tongue was circling my rim when it pointed and he breached my hole. That made me moan even louder and I couldn't hold back. 

"Daddyyyy......" The word just slipped out and I stiffened.

Marshall moved away from my hole and moaned,

"Oh fuck yeah baby ride daddy's face."

This made me relax again knowing the daddy kink turned him on too. I started to moan again as his tongue breached my rim again and he inserted it entirely into my hole. My string of "daddy" was now unstoppable as I felt pleasure like I never had before. He started swirling it around and I started to rock my hips down onto his tongue loving the slimy, wet feel swiping the walls of my hole. He started sucking on the rim with these loud slurps that just caused my cock to twitch and blurt out more precum as I rode his face even harder. His tongue was now thrusting in and out of my hole with vigour, giving me a tease of what was to come. My thighs were shaking by this point and I could barely hold myself up any longer. He could probably feel my thighs quivering around his face as he nudged me off and rearranged me onto my stomach. I lay there catching my breath, but not for long as he grabbed my hips and pulled them up so I was basically ass up and face down.

"Fuck you taste so good baby. Your ass is the sweetest thing I've tasted," he said making me moan out another drawn out "daddy". Then, he dives back in, plunging his tongue in all the way,

"DAADDYYYY!!!!!!" I scream in pleasure. 

My high pitches moans are coming out continuously and I couldn't muffle them even if I tried. I'm too boneless in pleasure to try. I start to lose myself in pleasure and I don't even realize I'm rocking back onto Marshall's face again until I'm shocked out of little pleasure bubble by a hard slap on my arse. I let out a gasp and moan louder than I have since we started. 

"Please daddy please," I beg Marshall.

"What baby talk to me," he says back.

"Spank me harder daddy please and don't stop eating out my hole please daddy I can't- AAAAHHHHH" I scream as I feel a stinging slap on my left cheek.

He keeps alternating between both my cheeks until they're a bright red and hot to the touch. The pleasure-pain of the spanks made my cock an angry red and desperate to come. Then, he starts licking at the sensitive skin of my buttocks and then spreads my cheeks and starts licking me out again. I go to touch my leaking dick but before I can Marshall catches my wrist and says,

"Nu uh baby your gonna come only on my tongue."

"Daddy-" I begin, but I'm cut off as his teeth start scraping lightly on my rim and it's a tingly feeling that leaves me wanting more. I can't help but whimper and say his name as he continues.

He presses his face between my spread cheeks completely and his tongue starts swiping inside me hardcore and that's when my back arches impossibly and my body goes taut as I cum untouched clenching around Marshall's tongue as he keeps licking me as I ride out my orgasm.

I start to sink onto my stomach thinking we're done when Marshall grabs my hips again and holds me up so my ass is till lifted.

"Did you think we were done already Louis??" He asks mockingly.

I groan and am about to complain about being spent when a finger plunges right into my hole. 

My hips jerk back in shock and shove his finger in deeper than before. He starts massaging my walls and seems like he's searching for something. What the hell could he be looki-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH DADDYYYYY!!!!!" I scream in utter ecstasy.

"There you baby just relax and daddy will take care of you"

He continued to massage my prostrate making me hard again in the process. My cock ached from getting hard again so soon and was still sensitive and so was my hole but that thought quickly vanished when Marshall thrust another finger in and jabbed them both into my prostrate, thrusting them both in and out at a brutal pace. I was a moaning, writhing mess at this point and couldn't hold back the litany of "daddy" and "fuck" and whimpers of Marshall's name. His fingers leave me completely and I whimper in protest but he quickly thrusts back in with three. The stretch causes a bit of a burn but that only adds to the pleasure. After a couple more brutal jabs of his fingers he removes them for good and moves up to where my face is. 

"Come on baby, slick me up so I can fit in your tight little hole."

I move my head over to take in as much as I can and lick it continuously laving it in saliva as much as I can. 

"Come on baby, spit on it," he demands. I moan at this request and gather as much saliva as I can spitting it onto his monster cock trying to lube it up. 

"Yeah like that baby. A bit more come on," he moans out, his blown baby blue eyes staring at me with such lust it was impossible to deny him. I spit some more and when I put my head back on its side, he brought his cock to my panting mouth and rubbed his dick on my lips, spreading around the string of saliva, that had been left there from my spitting, mixed with some precum dripping from his slit. I moaned softly at his actions and he moved away from my flushed face and went back to his spot behind me. 

"Come on baby spread those cheeks," he said.

"Yeaaahhhh daddyyyy," I moaned back as I reached behind myself with both hands and grasped my buttocks and pulled them apart revealing my stretched pink hole. 

I heard him moan at the sight and then felt the tip of his huge cock pressing against my entrance. He started pushing and I felt my hole open impossibly wide trying to fit him in. It hurt but I wouldn't have it any other way. He was pushing in slowly, probably trying not to hurt me.

"Come on daddy just shove in your cock in my little hole please daddy," I begged.

"Patience baby. It's your first time ain't it?"

"Yeah daddy, but I want your cock too much please" 

When he didn't immediately push in the rest of his cock, I pushed my hips back and impaled myself, sheathing his member completely. The burn was intense so I stopped for a minute to catch my breath.

"Oh god babyyyy you're so tight. Fuck you're hole is squeezing my cock so hard, just swallowing it, it's so greedy ain't it?" 

"Yeah daddy my hole is greedy and slutty for your cock. Only your cock daddy," I replied.

He moaned and when I started thrusting back against him, he gripped my hips tight. He started thrusting at a brutal pace right away and hit my prostate on the first go. I was screaming and writhing with pleasure on the bed as Marshall continued his punishing thrusts.

I felt one of his hands leave my hips and move up the arch of my back and settle on my neck. He gripped it hard, cutting off most of my air supply, while continuing the hard thrusts against my prostrate. My moans came out chocked now as I barely had any air to make them, but the chocking only heightened the pleasure emanating from my arse. When I started seeing black dots in my vision, Marshall loosened his hold, probably sensing this. I felt like I was about to come and let him know in a barely comprehensible moan, I could scarcely form words at this point.

"You come when I tell you to," he replied and grippe the base of my cock stopping my much needed release. 

"Please let me come daddy pleaseee!!!!" I begged.

"No baby, patience."

He moved his hand from my neck and went down to my nipples. His cock was dragging against my walls in such a sweet pleasure I thought I would die from the sheer ecstasy. The tip was jabbing into my prostrate on every thrust and this combined with his fingers tweaking and pulling at my nipples made it painful to not be able to come. He moved his hand so both were again grabbing my hips in a bruising grip and started jackhammering into my hole at a speed I wouldn't have thought possible. It seemed he was now searching for his own release because he lost rhythm and his moans and sweet gasps became louder and more often. My cock was an angry red by now and as I felt a warm spurt of come from his release in my hole, my cock started to release come in a slow and painful trickle as it was still gripped at the base by Marshall. He let go then and my cock just exploded and my vision whited out. My orgasm seemed to last for the longest time but was probably just a minute. My vision came back and I felt Marshall begin to pull out. 

He was panting and I was even worse off, I felt like I'd just run two marathons and wouldn't be able to move for days, much less walk. As I was about to stretch out my stuff and boneless body, Marshall yet again held my hips in place.

"No please daddy, no more I can't," I pleaded.

"Yes you can baby just one more. Fuck your hole is so red and gaping. You're so hot babe and you're mine."

"Yes daddy I'm yours," I replied.

He then bent down and yet again drove his tongue into my hole. He scooped out some of his come and moved back up to kiss me. He inserted his tongue into my mouth and we passed his come back an forth between our mouths. When I finally swallowed the come he went back to my arse and scooped out some more just to feed it to me. When he had fed me all his come, he let me fall onto my side facing him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We continued to lazily kiss as his hand traveled down my side and gripped my spent cock. I made a pained moan at this as my cock was so oversensitive and I didn't think I could handle another orgasm.

That wasn't enough for me to stop him though. I must have wanted this as much as him because my traitorous cock gave an interested twitch despite already coming twice.

He slowly started stroking me, but never breaking our kiss. His tongue lazily tangled with mine and ran along the roof of my mouth. His other hand wrapped around me and reached towards my hole. He started playing with the sensitive rim which made me jerk forward into his hand, but also buck back onto his fingers. The tips of his fingers dipped in and his hand twisted going up my shaft, causing my third orgasm. My cock barely let out a weak dribble of come and when the pleasure left I fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a lot of Louis POV porn


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly just a filler

Louis POV 

When I woke up, I first realized I was not in my own bed and there was a warm body pressed to mine. I started to turn to see who was spooning me, but a stab of pain shot up my spine, and that's when all the memories of last night came rushing back. My face burned thinking of how wanton I had been and horrified I had started it all and now Marshall probably thought I was some easy slut.

I felt him stir beside me and tried to pretend I was still asleep. 

".....Louis??" I heard him ask into the back of my neck in a groggy and rough voice.

I didn't answer, intent of keeping up my sleeping charade when he said,

"I know you're awake, turn around"

I cursed myself for my bad acting and rolled around to face him. 

"Hey" I greeted.

He raised his eyebrows at me and said it back.

"So uhhhhh what exactly happened last night?? I can't remember anything after I ummm ca-came for the th-third time," I slightly stuttered with a deep blush settling on my cheeks.

He smiled at this and replied,"Well you kinda just passed out after that third time. That good huh??" 

His face was smug and forced me to reply with,

"I've had better."

"Really. That's doubtful. Was your first time with a guy wasn't it?" He asked rhetorically.

I blushed but reluctantly nodded nonetheless.

"Fine. Yes it was that good ok."

He laughed at this and leaned forward to give me a dirty kiss that was all tongue. I gave a small moan and felt him smirk into the kiss. He pulled back with the smirk still in place and said,

"Come on let's get a shower."

Damn that infuriatingly smug smirk that was too hot at the same time and made me want to punch him and offer him my ass to use at the same time. 

He got up and I made to follow. Trying to get up was not as easy as it should have been though since I'm sure my ass was severely wrecked the night before. I winced in pain as I sat up on the bed and when Marshall turned back to me and saw me in obvious pain, he walked back to me. He bent slightly and put an arm around my shoulders and another in the bend of my knees so he was carrying me bridal style into the bathroom. This made me blush because it was so intimate in a more romantic way. 

"I'm not a woman you know," I said as we entered the bathroom.

"Believe me I know," he winked back.

I blushed again at that and he sat me down on the edge of the huge tub while he filled it up.

God what the hell was up with me and blushing around him. Made me seem like some virginal school girl or sum shit. I couldn't help it because he made things sound so dirty just with his voice.   
'Damn it stop blushing' I chided myself.

Marshall/Eminem/Slim Shady POV

I set Louis down on the edge of the tub while I let the water run to fill it. I turned back to look at him and he looked deep in thought.

"What you thinkin 'bout??" I asked.

"Huh? Uh what?" He asked coming back to himself.

"Ahaha you seemed a bit in the clouds there," I replied.

"Oh uh no it's nothing," he said and blushed lightly. 

He looked like he was reprimanding himself, probably for his continuos blushing. I didn't care I thought it was pretty fuckin cute actually. Made him seem innocent and fuckin adorable I must admit. I never thought I could like someone so much younger than myself but fuck this kid was just something else. Last night was some of the best sex I'd had in a while even if he was kind of inexperienced. That made it all the hotter actually. I felt like I was ripping away his innocence and it was a rush. He loved it rough and seemed surprised by that, but I was glad because not many people I'd been with had been so open to the idea. He just seemed fuckin perfect for me. And this ladies and gents is the moment slim shady turned really fuckin sappy.

What the hell is this kid doing to me.

I broke out of my thoughts when I saw the tub was filled as turned off the tap. I moved to get inside the hot water and lay with my back supported at one end. I motioned for Louis to come in and he sat right in between my legs even though there was a lot more open room. This made me smile despite myself and I shifted to get comfortable. My cock dragged along his smooth, we back then and I felt the beginnings of arousal course through me. 

I knew Louis was sore from yesterday so I was trying to stop my dick from getting fully hard, before I was unable to stop myself, when I felt Louis push back against me.

I couldn't hold back my moan at that and rubbed my semi against his back with more intent now. My cock filled out and I was now rutting against Louis' back. I reached forward and grasped his cock, stroking him into full hardness as well. 

He moaned out at this and I lifted him by the hips, my fingers digging into the bruises I left last night which made him moan again, an settled him on my lap. He took the hint and started moving his hips back and forth over my cock, making it rub right between his ass cheeks, the sweet drag making me release a breathy moan. I continued stroking his cock while leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck and shoulders occasionally pausing to suck and leave a hickey. I eventually found his sweet spot right where his shoulder and neck meet and sucked at it mercilessly while he released the prettiest chocked off moans. I flicked my wrist on the upstroke of his cock and he rut down harder on my cock, making the head catch on his rim. I gave a frustrated moan at the little tease and bit down hard on his neck, drawing blood and making him shudder and moan while his cock twitched in my hand. I lapped at the beads of blood coming out and held the tangy liquid on my tongue while I turned his head to face me with my unoccupied hand and gave him a wet kiss, making him taste his blood. 

The water was now splashing around us from the pace of Louis' rutting and my hand jacking him off, but the water on the floor could go fuck itself, Louis was too addictive. 

I still held his head in place while swirling my tongue in his mouth, and moved my hand up to grasp his hair. I yanked hard and he whimpered into my mouth but didn't ask me to stop. In fact, he reached down with his hand and positioned my cock to line up with his hole. He sank down on me without breaking our heated kiss and gave another high pitched whimper.

The water acted as a form of lube, though was probably not enough (he probably liked it better that way anyways) and he was still sufficiently stretched from last night. He started to move up and down slowly at first, but then picked up the pace so he was basically bouncing on my dick now. He was screaming out his pleasure by now as my cock stretched him wide open and hit his prostrate, and I was yet again so thankful we were the only ones in the house.

My hand hadn't stopped its movements on his cock and the way he was slamming himself on my cock, angling himself to hit his prostrate, made it obvious he was gonna come soon. 

His walls were so tight, they were absolutely squeezing my dick in a death grip even after the rough pounding I gave it yesterday. Louis had the tightest hole I'd ever been in, even for a newly non-virgin and it was heaven. 

Our kiss had now turned into just panting into each others mouths ad the occasional "daddy" from Louis. His walls were continuously contracting around my dick till I felt it spasm and a yell of,

"Marshaaaalllll!!"

as he came and the warmth of his come on my hand before it dissipated into to the water. The clenching of his walls brought on my own orgasm and I came hard and deep inside him, sucking another bruise onto his neck to stifle my moan if ecstasy.

Louis slumped onto my chest and breathed hard. 

"Oh god..... I don't think I'll ever be able to walk again"

This made me laugh and I gave him a peck on the cheek before saying,

"Good, that way I can keep you in my bed forever."

He blushed that pretty rose colour and rolled his eyes.

Sass queen.

\-------------------------------------

After that eventful bath (in which we had to get up and take a shower to actually clean ourselves), we dressed and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

Louis was barely able to walk and could only slowly waddle around which I found quite funny to be honest. 

I made a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs while Louis sat at the counter, and we conversed in a friendly manner about nothing in particular. I loved how we could be so easy around each other and not one moment was awkward. 

Fuck here I go being a sap again. Jesus Christ. I swear I'm not such a girl normally.

I set down a plate in front of Louis an myself and after we finished breakfast we headed to the door.

It was Monday so Hailie was due to be home in about an hour seeing as she had school today and we got up quite late, making our breakfast more of a late lunch.

We headed to my hummer and got in, Louis telling me which hotel he was staying at.

As I drove, I couldn't help staring at his neck. It was absolutely covered in hickeys an bite marks. I maaaay have gotten a little carried away. The shirt he had borrowed from me didn't help any and actually exposed more hickeys from his shoulders seeing as it hung off his much smaller frame. He was wearing his blue jeans from yesterday while I was wearing my customary white shirt and dark jeans.

When we reached the hotel, I turned to Louis and asked,

"So when can we meet again??"

"Well this was actually our last concert for a while so I don't have to leave," he replied.

"Great! So where are you staying?"

"I think me and the lads will stay in the hotel here for a while"

"Cool. So uh can I get your number?"

"Ahaha sure"

He typed it into my phone as then handed it back to me. I leaned in and gave him a soft kiss which he returned enthusiastically. 

"Hmmmm bye Marshall," he said.

"Yeah get out of here before I'm tempted to take you in the car," I responded.

"Ahahaha another time," he replied cheekily.

I laughed at that and waved at him as he got out of the car. 

The paparazzi were obviously right there and flashing their cameras nonstop at Louis and at me though they probably couldn't see inside the tinted windows. I honestly didn't give two fucks if anyone knew, let them. Louis walked by ignoring them and entered the hotel and I drove away back to my house.

Louis POV

I finally entered the hotel after being ambushed by the paparazzi. They must have gotten pictures of my hickey covered neck, but it's ok I'm not ashamed of who I am so whatever.

I got in the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor where all the lads rooms where, including mine. I really needed to lay down, my ass was killing me, but fuck it as worth it.

As I got out of the elevator I saw Niall just coming out of his room.

"Hey Louis! Where you been??" He asked in a cheery tone.

"Around," I replied evasively.

"Oh my god were you attacked by a fuckin bear or summat holy crap! Ahahahahaha!" He said loudly, noticing all the marks on my neck right away.

I blushed and looked at the ground, remembering getting them this morning.

"Ehe he uhhhh well funny story actually," I let out awkwardly.

Just then Harry, Liam, and Zayn came out of their rooms having heard Niall's outburst. 

They all burst out laughing once they saw me and Zayn said,

"Musta been a good date then."

"Well it was actually," I replied indignantly and with a slight pout, which just made him laugh harder.

"Wait, date?? How come we didn't know?" asked Liam.

"Well Louis wanted to keep it private for now seeing as that person is the reason he's been down this whole week," Zayn answered for me.

"What?! And you went with him anyways?!" asked Harry in shock.

"No it wasn't like that. It was just a misunderstanding, he wasn't himself at the time. He may have slipped off the wagon that night is all and I forgive him," I explained.

"Well come on let's go into my room so we can talk about this more and not in the hall," said Liam.

We all agreed and went into his room. We situated ourselves in the living room with me on the large sofa with Harry and Zayn, and Liam in a sofa chair beside us with Niall perched on the arm.

"Well come on tell us who this mystery person is," prompted Niall.

"Well obviously it's a guy as you can probably tell, and uh we'll he's famous too and ummm he sings," I started,"And ummmm there may be an age gap but nothing toooo bad."

"Just how old is he exactly??" Asked Harry.

"Well he recently turned.... uhhhh... well...40," I said.

"Nothing too bad?!" Liam exclaimed,  
"You know we don't care if he's a guy but 40?!"

"Well it's not like he looks it and plus I really like him and you can't persuade me otherwise," I replied confidently.

"Fine fine," Liam sighed.

"Well come on tell us his name," said Niall.

"It's ummm Marshall Mathers," I finally said.

"Oh my god you can't be serious," he said with his mouth gaping.

"Yup. Unexpected from him of all people but damn is he good in bed," I replied dreamily.

They all let out a playful groan at that but decided to just leave it and continued asking me questions about my night. I was quite embarrassed by some of what they asked and my face stayed beet red throughout. I didn't give any specifics, but they probably had a basic idea of what happened seeing as I couldn't sit comfortably on the couch and kept shifting with the occasional wince. This made them laugh all the more. When they finally finished their interrogation and I got up to head to my room Niall called out,

"Oh my god are you a penguin now?! Ahahaha," at my waddling movements seeing as my ass still felt wrecked and probably would for the rest of the week. 

I reached my room and threw myself on my bed. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out to see who had messaged me. 

The number was unknown, but it was clear who it was once I read out what it said,

"I bet your ass is still on fire."


	4. Nice Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short filler. Still in honeymoon phase.

Marshall/Eminem/Slim Shady POV

When I got back home, I went back to my room to change the soiled sheets and to air it out, as it reeked of sex. When I had put it all in the wash, I laid down on my newly-made bed and sent a text to Louis saying,"I bet your ass is still on fire," just to tease him. I turned on the tv in my room to pass the time and soon enough Hailie was home.

I heard her call out and went down the stairs to meet her. After inquiring about her day we headed into the living room and sat down on the large black leather couch. 

"Ok dad now get to it. How'd it go last night???????" She asked.

"Well it went very good as a matter of fact and thank god you weren't home last night. Aaaaaand I got his numberrrr," I replied with a wide smile.

Her face screwed up in horror of what I'd said and she exclaimed," On the first date?!?!!"

"Well it's not like it was planned ok, plus it was so good, I'd be a fool not to call him again," I replied.

"Dad.....He means more to you than just and easy lay right??" She asked with a worried expression.

"Of course he does. I wouldn't have gone through the trouble of taking him out on a date in the first place otherwise. And I was mighty gentlemanly when I suggested we slow down last night. So yes I am very serious about him," I replied determinedly.

"Good," she answered with a smile, then,

"Oh my god when can I meet him?!"  
"Is he coming over soon?!"  
"Are you guys officially together?!"  
"When's the wedding OMG?!"

"Jesus slow down Hailie we've just barely started to know each other. And in due time I'll ask him to be my boyfriend cos that fine piece of ass is mine and mine alone."

"Ahahahaha FIIINE, but bring him over soon I wanna meet him," she whined.

"OKOK," I conceded. I couldn't deny my baby girl anything.

We parted ways and headed to our separate rooms.

Her questions had got me thinking though. Would I actually grow to love this boy? Would he love me back? Did he even want to be in a serious relationship with a 40 year old man??

As I pondered these questions in n head, my heart grew heavy. That startled me a bit because could I already care so much about him after so little time. Even with Kim it wasn't like this. We had actually been friends first and the feelings and want came eventually. With Louis, the want was there from the start. Am I that emotionally fucked up or could this be that actual "love at first sight" shit?? 

'Man this fuckin stressful' I thought to myself, running a hand down my face. 

I decided I may as well take a nap as I had nothing else planned for the day and fell into a fitful sleep with the image of Louis being my last thought before I succumbed to unconsciousness.

Louis POV

After waking up from my nap, my ass felt slightly better than before, though not by much and I still limped as I headed to the door. 

The boys and I had decided to explore the city since we were gonna be staying a while, so I changed into a grey, scoop-neck tee that showed off all my hickeys and some black jeans that hugged my ass perfectly. I fit my feet into a pair of battered white converse and swept a hand through my hair, going out to meet the rest of the boys in the lobby. 

When I got downstairs, they were already there and when we exited the doors, the paparazzi were immediately upon us. 

"Who was the mystery man in the hummer?"  
"Who gave you all those hickeys?"  
"Who's shirt where you wearing?"  
"Are you in a relationship with them?"  
"How long has it been going on?"  
"Does Eleanor know of your affair?"

I was bombarded with questions, but thankfully our bodyguard Paul came just then to disperse the annoying piranhas. We continued on our way with Paul following a bit behind us just in case and eventually got to where all the shops were. 

We split up and I made my way to a small ice cream shop. After taking a picture with the employee who happened to be a fan, I got my piña colada frozen yogurt absolutely covered in sprinkles. I made my way to a small table and sat down to enjoy my frozen treat.

Just then this gorgeous girl came in with two other girls, obviously her friends. They went to place their orders and then sat down with their ice creams at the table across from mine. The two other girls seemed to be whispering and giggling with each other while the other one just kinda stared at me.

I had to admit, I was checking her out. I'm only human ok.

Just as I was about to avert my eyes, she suddenly stood and made her way over to me. She took a seat at my table and simply said,

"Hey"

"Hey," I echoed.

"So. You're Louis from One Direction right?"

"You are correct."

She snorted at this, then said," Well I noticed you staring and I was wondering if you wanted to get out of here."

I laughed nervously and replied,"Aha well you see I'm sure you're a nice girl and everything, but I'm not available."

"Come on. It's not like she'll know," she insisted.

"No really I'm not interested."

I started to get up so I could be away from the insisting girl, but before I could she grasped my arm and said,

"No, stay. You have passed the test."

My face twisted in confusion at this and I asked,"Test? What test?"

"To see if you were worthy of being with my dad," she replied nonchalantly.

"Wait what?! You're Hailie?!"

She laughed at this and confirmed it. I sat back down and asked her how she knew about her dad and I.

"Well it was pretty damn obvious when he got me tickets to your bands concert and came with me, and especially when he stopped to talk to you."

"Well yeah I guess."

"And also he told me about you."

"Really?? What'd he say??" I asked interested.

"Well lets just say he'll be around for a while," and refused to divulge anything else.

We continued talking for a while until her friends came to get her and we said our goodbyes. By the end of our talk we had become friends and exchanges phone numbers.

I made my way back to the hotel by myself and when I got there, it was thankfully clear of paparazzi and I was able to reach my room in peace. 

As I made my way into my room, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and took it out to see a text message from Marshall.

It read," Meet me at mine tomorrow??"

I immediately replied with," Sure :)) what time??"

He told me to meet him there at 7 pm and I replied with a simple "ok" even though my heart was pounding in my chest.

MARSHALL WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN!!!!!!

Ok freak out over.

I was a bit skeptical if he would want to see me again seeing as he was much more mature and probably didn't want to be seen with some kid. I was thankful he did though.

I spent the rest of the day lounging in my room, giddy for the night ahead.

 

Marshall/Eminem/Slim Shady POV

 

After receiving confirmation on our meeting tomorrow from Louis, I made my way to the shops for something "special".

I entered one of the adult shops and bought a couple bagfulls of items in, thankfully, black bags.

I had a full night planned ahead for my beautiful Louis.

\---------------------------------------

Next day

Louis POV

Getting ready for my night with Marshall, my pulse was thrumming with excitement. I had dressed in a black scoop-neck tee that showed off my tattoos and the hickeys Marshall had sucked onto my skin, as well as my tightest pair of black skinnies that made my butt stand out. On top, I wore a denim jacket and my feet were clad in old white converse. My hair had been slightly gelled and swept up in a feathered style. As I was making my way to the door, the boys barged in.

When they saw me they wolf whistled and Niall teased me saying,

"Got a hot date tonight Tomlinson?"

"As a matter of fact I do," I replied, smug.

"Well you better be careful, dressed like that he might want to take advantage of you," Harry said in a non-serious tone.

"Well Harold, maybe that's exactly what I want," I replied with a wink.

The boys laughed at this as I made my way out the door and Liam called out,

"Don't get pregnant!" 

I rolled my eyes at their comments and went to the front of the hotel building where I got in a taxi and headed to Marshall's house.

After paying the cabbie, I made my way to his front door and paused to take a deep breath before I rang the doorbell.

After a few moments, Marshall opened the door to let me in and led me to the dining room.

There, I saw the table set up with fancy dishes and cutlery and a bouquet of roses with two candles in the centre. The plates were holding smoked salmon, mixed vegetables, and tossed salad. There were also two wine glasses topped with white wine accompanying the meal.

He had gone full out and I was both impressed and surprised as I did not expect such a thing from the one known as Eminem.

I turned to him with a smile, where he was standing behind me in the entryway and he looked kind of awkwardly at me and the table, waiting for my reaction.

"WOWW. This was unexpected but holy shit do you know how to woo someone, eh?" I said.

He let out a derisive snort and said, "First time actually. Just for you babe."

I blushed hard at that and turned away so he wouldn't see, but if the snicker he let out is anything to go by, then he most certainly did. I went to the table and as I was about to push back a chair, he came up and stopped me saying,

"Please. Let me my lady." And did an exaggerated bow and pushed it back himself.

As I sat down I responded with,"Why thank you kind sir."

He bowed again and went to his own seat. We began to eat and damn did his food taste delicious. My mouth was orgasming. Between bites we would talk about random things, mainly trying to get to know one another. He told me things like, he used to be really poor and moved around a lot living in trailer parks and small houses, and going to at least 2-3 schools a year. He grew up without knowing his dad and his mom was a drug addict and got him hooked as well. He had a younger brother as well called Nathan and his two other daughters (adopted) were currently on an overseas school trip. He had married his ex wife young and had Hailie. They actually got married a total of two times and divorced both times. I, in turn, told him of my less dramatic childhood, and how I had 4 sisters, including twins and a step-dad. I had auditioned for the X-Factor and made it through far enough to get put in a group, and how we lost but still got record deals. My childhood was not as intense as his but he still paid rapt attention. We exchanged some funny stories and overall were having a good time. When we finished dinner, he took our plates and put them in the sink. He said I could use the bathroom to "freshen up" but then to meet him in his bedroom. I took the time to use some minty mouthwash and make sure I still looked fine.

I made my way to Marshall's room and when I entered my eyes went wide. 

On the side of the bed were arranged a variety of sex toys and on the bed were some garments I was sure were for me.

Marshall was by the bed, having removed his tee to leave him in a white wife beater (lord almighty them muscles) and jeans.

"Strip," he commanded when he saw me.

I silently obeyed, as if in a trance, because I was still wondering how I would survive the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter


	5. After dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly just smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait

Louis POV

When I was completely bare, Marshall came over to me and gave me a brief, tongue filled kiss. When he pulled away, he had a serious expression on his face.

"Louis, I have to know if you're okay with all of this and that you feel like you can tell me when you want me to stop."

"Marsh, I don't want you to stop, now or ever really. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me in a way I didn't like," I replied, touched he cared so much.

"Well we should have a safe word just in case, yeah?"

"Ok. How about "tomatoes"?"

""Tomatoes"? Really? That's so fuckin random!" 

"I know okay but it's the first thing that came to mind!" I replied with a laugh. (A/N that's actually what I first thought of lol)

"Ok now that's settled, on your knees slut," he replied with a smirk.

I grinned and complied.

He then told me to take his jeans and boxers off while and proceeded to remove his own shirt.

I made to take his cock in my mouth, but he yanked me back by the hair and said,

"Did I tell you you could suck me??"

"No daddy."

"That's right. Now open up that pretty mouth baby."

I did and he drove his cock in to the back of my throat. I actually gagged and my eyes teared up as he pounded my face. I relaxed my throat and started breathing through my nose, but all the rough treatment had only served in making me instantly hard. I moaned around Marshall's thick cock, sending vibrations up his shaft and making release a moan of his own. I felt him twitch in my throat and thrust even harder.

"Fuck yeah baby, so good. That's so good."

I moaned again at the praise and swirled my tongue around his shaft whenever I could, trying to bring him as much pleasure as I could. My throat felt completely raw, but I liked it, how he made me feel so used and like I was there just for his pleasure and to do with as he pleased. 

Which was actually pretty true.

He pulled out then, and grabbed me by the chin.

"You liked that, yeah you little slut?"

"Yes daddy," I replied, my voice wrecked.

"Of course you did. Like being used don't you?"

I replied in the affirmative again and he smirked before pressing his thumbs into my jaw, forcing it to open. 

He spit into my mouth, and then licked my swollen lips. He didn't let go of his hold though and I waited, expectant, with his saliva on my tongue. He looked at me for a moment, and then thrust his tongue into my open mouth. He fucked my mouth an I tried reciprocating the kiss as much as I could, but was not able to as much because of his hold. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth and kept tongue-fucking me for a while more before he pulled back and spit into my mouth again. He let me swallow it this time and then moved back.

"On your feet," he commanded as he went to the various items lined on the floor beside the bed.

"As much as I love seeing your body naked, I really wanna fuck you in this," he said, holding up a filled bag.

"Go to the bathroom and get ready."

I took the bag from him and made my way to the adjoining bathroom.

When I emptied out the contents of the bag, I found a small, black pleated skirt and a pair of white long socks. I rolled my eyes at the cliche costume, but put it on anyways.

The skirt left the bottom of my ass hanging out, and my hard dick made it tent out a bit. The socks reached mid-thigh and were silky smooth. I turned to the rest of the contents and picket up a black headband with cat hears. I donned it and put it so my fringe was pushed back. Then, I turned to the makeup.

I thankfully had some experience with applying makeup (what with living with so many women) and made fast work of the eyeliner and mascara, which made my cerulean eyes pop, and applied the strawberry lip gloss. When I finished I looked at my reflection in the full-length mirror and blushed. I actually looked pretty hot and could pass as a girl if I wanted to. I looked like a right slut and that made it all the hotter.

I made my way out the bathroom with a blush still evident on my face, and walked towards Marshall. When he saw me, he licked his lips and threw me such a seductive smile, my cock leaked. His eyes darkened till there was almost no iris visible, the lust evident, and I'm sure mine were the same.

He was laying in the middle of the bed, slowly stroking his cock, and motioned me to come over with his free hand. As I did, he said,

"Straddle me"

I did so and he reached over the side of the bed and his hand came back with a contraption. He attached each clamp to my nipples with a chain connecting them. He smirked, satisfied when he pulled the chain and I let out a soft moan. My nipples were very sensitive and as he continued pulling on them, my hips started rocking down of their own accord. Marshall hasn't stopped me so I took that as approval to continue and rubbed his cock in the cleft of my ass, his hips occasionally rising to meet mine.

"Enough"

I didn't stop though, and this caused him to let out a growl and stop my hips himself, gripping them hard. I moaned, but finally stopped. 

"I had told you to stop Louis," he said in and angry tone.

"I-I'm sorry daddy please don't stop now," I pleaded.

"I won't stop, but I think you deserve some spanks, no?"

"Yes daddy, spank me I've been a bad girl," I said with anticipation.

He moaned at my words and pulled me off him. He told me to bend over the end of the bed and wait for him. I did so immediately, half of my ass showing when I bent.

"Give me your arms."

I did and he took them both, pressing my face down into the mattress and making me support myself on my chest. I felt a cold clink of metal and realized he had cuffed me.

"Wh-what? Daddy why??"

"So you won't touch yourself baby. But you don't get a cock ring because I want you to come more than once tonight," he replied in a sickly sweet voice.

I shuddered with excitement and felt him lift the short skirt reveal the rest of my ass.

'SMACK!'

I yelped and moaned at the same time with the stinging slap on my arse. He was using a wooden paddle so it was harder than when he had used his hand, but all the better for it. He continued raining down smack, upon stinging smack, till my arse was numb and heated. At that point he put the paddle down.

He grabbed me by my cuffed arms and hoisted me up. He led me to the middle of the bed and positioned me with my face in the mattress, yet again, and my arse in the air, my back bowed to make it stick out even more.

I felt him move around behind me, till he settled right behind my arse. When I felt the first lick of his tongue, my cock exploded. I hadn't realize how close I was, but it was to be expected as he had already worked me up so much.

He continued licking me throughout my orgasm, but didn't stop there. I was so sensitive from my recent orgasm and my hole was getting so oversensitive. I couldn't bear to tell him to stop, I liked it anyways. Damn, how much of a masochist was I?? Seriously.

He licked up my crack a couple times, and then narrowed his attention more on my hole. He started poking the tip of his tongue in, but then he would take it out again and go back to licking outside again. He continued teasing like this for a while, until I gave a particularly loud and tortured moan/whine. He chuckled lightly at this and plunged his tongue in without abandon. He fucked my hole thoroughly with his tongue, licking at my walls and thrusting in and out, going as deep as he could.

He pulled back as I started shaking from another oncoming orgasm and I heard a faint 'click' sound before I felt something hard at my entrance that didn't feel like Marshall's cock. I tried to look back but he held my head down and forced me to stay down. 

I felt it enter me in one hard thrust and I screamed. The stretch was wonderful and it made me feel so full, but it wasn't Marshall's cock. Darn.

Still, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy myself. Thoroughly.

He wasted no time before thrusting the toy at a brutal pace, my hole tingling with the pleasure of it.

Soon, I screamed again when the phallus started vibrating right against my prostrate. It felt so good, the drag against my walls was even better now. 

I felt his fingers playing with my stretched rim before one started pressing in. I moaned at the burn and how it made my hole open even wider. Soon, three of his fingers were thrusting in along with the toy. It was magnificent. My hole was stretched to new widths and I felt the most full I ever had before. The friction my rim was getting was a pleasurable pain, though it must look red by now. My prostrate was still receiving brutal jabs and I thought this was the best sex I'd ever had in my life.

That is, until Marshall removed his fingers, making me moan in protest. It was unnecessary though because soon after, I felt the tip of his thick cock pressing against my entrance. He pushed in along the toy, making me feel like I was being ripped in half. I screamed and thrashed on the bed. It was exquisite agony. I yelled at him to stop, but it was exactly the opposite that I wanted. It was more that, by him not stopping, I had given him complete control and I was but an object used to please my master. That thought gave me a rush, only fuelling my mounting ecstasy and desire. One only Marshall could sate.

"Yeah, you like that you little whore. Like the feel of daddy's cock splitting you open completely?? Leaving you ruined for anyone else but me??"

"Fuck yeah daddy. Don't stop master."

"Fuck. Are you my little pet? Here for me to do what I wish??"

"Yes daddy, my master. Anything for you."

He fucked my vigorously after that. His thrusts, stretching and ramming me, paired with the continued thrusts of the vibrating toy inside me, made my orgasm hit me with a sudden, unexpected force that made me scream out my pleasure and writhe and pull at my cuffs. The feel of them digging into my skin was barely noticed, as this was the most intense pleasure I had ever felt. Nothing could compare to having Marshall this close to me and only me. 

My orgasm lasted for the longest time, and when I was still riding out the aftershocks, I noticed how much faster and urgently Marshall had started thrusting, seemingly to reach his own completion. I tightened my hole around him and he came in hot spurts into my ruined hole.

He pulled out not long after, also taking out the toy. He undid the handcuffs as well and dropped them over the side of the bed, and removed my soiled costume. He handled my limp body, situating me onto my back and leaned over me giving me gentle kisses and softly pried my mouth open with his tongue. He explored my mouth, and I let him, barely having the strength to reciprocate the kiss. His hands were caressing my sides and sifting through my hair. 

"Think you can do it one more time baby??"

I moaned weakly and said, "Just for you daddy."

He gave me a soft smile and reached down with one of his hands, his fingers finding my sore rim and inserting two inside right away. There was no resistance and he soon entered a third. By the time he had entered a fourth, my spent cock had already showed the beginnings of arousal. He started kissing me more fiercely, and with one last lick e pulled back and sat on his legs. He had four fingers pressed inside me and was thrusting them in at a steady pace. I felt his thumb wiggle it's way in also, and how my hole just opened up to accommodate him. I was moaning again and my back was arching. His other hand grasped my cock and his pumps matched the thrusts is his hand. I felt his hand pressing more forcefully and soon his knuckles were inside and then his whole fist had entered me. I was in amazement, but also pleasure. My back was continuously arching, and I was a writhing mass on the bed. He started moving his fingers delicately inside me and he moved them as if wanting to know every inch. He thrust his fist lightly and pumped my cock harder. I was shuddering at this point and looked at him to tell him how close I was. I saw him already looking at my face, transfixed. I stared into his eyes while he looked into mine and felt the beginnings of what I recognized as love. Marshall had already become a part of my life in the short time we had known each other and I cared for him deeply.

He seemed to already know that I was close and pumped his hands harder. When I came, I was once again shrouded in darkness.

\---------------------------------------

\--Next day--

Marshall POV

Louis had once again passes out after coming for the third time, and I cleaned him up and laid him in bed beside me. I fell asleep soon after as well and when I woke, he was still asleep beside me. I stared at his sleeping face and felt the coils around my heart. This boy already had me in his grasp. I could feel my intense care for him already and also my possessiveness. He was mine and I don't care if it was too early in our relationship for this. I was 40 years old and had already learned petty things like age and time don't matter because you only have one life to get it right and what was the point in not accepting that what you wanted was yours, no matter what others thought.

Louis would be mine to hold and wake up to and I didn't plan on giving him up anytime soon. Fuck anyone who tried. 

As I thought this, I felt Louis stirring beside me. When he opened his eyes I smiled and said,

"Morning."

He yawned and said, "Morning to you too. Did I pass out again last night."

I chuckled at this and replied," Yup. You just can't handle all of this." I motioned at myself.

He laughed and said," Oi! Shut up jerk!"

I laughed too and then my face turned serious. He noticed this and stopped laughing as well.

"What is it??" He asked a bit nervously. 

"Louis did you seriously enjoy last night?"

"Of course I did," he replied, indignant.

"Would you be opposed to spending a lot more time with me, doing that, but also things that don't include sex?"

He smiled and said, "Not at all."

"Well then, Louis Tomlinson, would you be my boyfriend??" I asked, my heart absolutely pounding. (Yes I was still nervous about asking this, even at this age. Fuck off okay, don't judge me bitch.)

Louis' face broke into a huge grin and he sort of jumped on me and rolled over so he was on top of me in a straddling position.

"Of course I will! You jerk you scared me for a sec!"

I chuckled at this and couldn't stop the huge smile on my face.

We then proceeded to have fantastic morning sex in which Louis rode me into the bed and made me come so hard, I thought I'd never get another erection again.


	6. Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow no porn this chapter

Louis POV

Over the course of five months, Marshall and I had become inseparable. The boys had already gone back home but I decided to stay so I could build my relationship with Marshall. We had moved a bit fast but I don't care. I'm a great believer in love and how there will always be that one person just made for you. Cheesy, I know. I've just always had this notion that you have one true love, and I think I've found mine. Our relationship was going fantastic at this point. We'd had our share of petty fights, but we always get over them (and have great makeup sex). We have lots of sex. Like kinky ass fucking sex. He certainly lives up to his title of "king of kink".

Did I mention we had lots of sex?

Anyways, I'm pretty sure that at this point, I love him. I'm IN love with him. I don't think I could ever be with anyone else after him. He's crude and blunt and extremely funny and cares so much for his daughter. It must be weird for him that I'm only a but older than his daughter, but he doesn't how it. He's so protective and possessive, but not in a psycho way, which is good, and always manages to surprise me. He's not much of an emotion-showing person, but sometimes he'll do something so sweet an thoughtful. We also came out to everyone right after we became boyfriends.

Well, "came out" is not exactly the best way to put it. More like we left his house to go eat breakfast, and as we left he pulled me in for a dirty kiss while groping my arse, which of course the media got many shots of and everyone found out. He wasn't ashamed though. He honestly didn't give a fuck and I don't either. 

All of these things combined, I can't help BUT love him.

Tonight we were meeting at some fancy restaurant at 8 and I wonder why we weren't just going together, instead of arriving separately. Ah well, who knows what goes on in Marshall's head.

I dressed up in skinny black slacks and a black blazer with a dark grey scoop-neck tee underneath. I wore a pair of dark brown suede boots and gelled up my fringe to top it off. 

I called a cab to take me to the restaurant and when I got there, I asked the maître d'hôtel to take me to my reservation under "Mathers". I saw Marshall already sitting there in matching dark blue slacks and blazer with a white tee underneath and black dress shoes. He looked mighty fine, but I could tell he wasn't exactly comfortable in it.

I sat in the seat across from him and said a simple "hello". He responded in kind and we soon got into an easy conversation. We both ordered filet mignon drizzled with a maple balsamic reduction, served with sweet roasted cherry tomatoes and parmesan potato croquettes (at least that's what the description said) and ordered some 2007 Les Lézardes Syrah (red wine basically).

The meal was absolutely delicious and whilst waiting for desert, I saw Marshall motion someone and suddenly the lights dim and the spotlight goes onto a group of people standing on a mini stage in the back of the restaurant, near us. I was so confused. Why was there a mariachi band in the middle of such a calm restaurant?? Seriously so random.

They started playing a love song in accented English and I noticed Proof in their midst. Suddenly, I realized it was me they were singing about. My cheeks burned I turned to Marshall. He had a light blush on his cheeks and I turned an inquisitive stare at him. He motioned me to continue watching and I heard how they were basically singing Marshall's feelings for him. I was hit with a full force of emotion at this. It was love.

When they finished and left the stage, I turned back to Marshall. I lifted an eyebrow and asked, "A mariachi band? That is the most random thing ever."

"Well at least it wasn't dull. I thought you'd like something a bit out of the ordinary," he defended.

I let out a chuckle and replied, "Well actually it was pretty entertaining."

He blushed heavily and then got up from his chair. I was just about to ask where he was going, when he bent down and kneeled on one knee. I gasped and my blush became more intense. We must have looked like tomatoes by now.

"Louis William Tomlinson, will you do me the honour of marrying me??"

My eyes were shining with emotion and unshed tears and I threw myself at him and enveloped him in a fierce hug. 

"Of course! Yes! Yes! YES! Ill marry you!!"

He let out a relieved chuckle and said, "Thank god. I love you Louis." 

He placed a white-gold, diamond encrusted band on my left ring finger.

"I love you too Marshall."

That was the first time we had said that to each other and it was perfect.

Soon after that, the people in the restaurant started clapping (with the exception of a few homophobic dickheads) and reminded us of our audience. We broke apart and decided to just skip dessert and was back to Marshall's house.

Safe to say we did not sleep that night and might have woken up the whole neighbourhood. It was not my fault okay, Marshall just has a very gifted tongue. And lips. And hands. And fingers. And cock. And just everything okay. I could barely talk the next day, I'd screamed myself hoarse, but damn was it worth it. 

 

Marshall POV

I fuckin loved him. I was in love with the kid. No. With Louis. I was in love with Louis and heck was I happy. Louis was like life giving me everything I'd ever wanted in one man. I actually couldn't wait to marry Louis. I'd of course made sure with Hailie first and gotten her blessing. She was actually pretty ecstatic and was totally on board with the idea, but only if she could help plan the wedding.  
Women.

We had two days after my proposal where we just stayed at my house and lazed around (and had so much sex everywhere in the house, Hailie was staying with some friends thank god), still riding the high of being newly engaged. 

We decided it was time to actually get out of the house now and went for some lunch. Later, we decided to go to a nightclub. It was 10 pm on a Friday night so it was pretty full, but having Louis there grinding his sexy little body onto mine made me forget about all the other people packed so tightly.

We'd had a couple shots and two beers and were a bit tipsy, but not enough to be drunk. We were on the dance floor moving to some deep bass song and trying not to have sex right there. The alcohol had made Louis much touchier than before and he kept rubbing up against me in all the right places. Right now, his back was to me and pressed against my chest. His ass was slowly grinding back on my crotch, matching the pace of the beat. His hands were linked together at the back of my neck and his face was leaning up in order to reach back and kiss me. Well it was more of a heated make-out, but you get me. My cock was quickly becoming hard and I knew I needed to stop this now if I wanted to continue it after.

I really had to pee.

I broke away from Louis and told him I'd be right back, I had to take a piss, and he whined a bit but let me go. I made my way to the male toilets and finally relieved myself. I love the feeling of finally letting out a much-needed piss. 

As I was zipping up my fly, I heard the bathroom door open and a young woman came in. She was quite attractive with a heart shaped face and long, wavy brown hair. She was dressed in a tight, black and gold sequinned dress that reached mid-thigh. I noticed her beauty, but I wasn't interested. (What was she doing in the male toilets anyways?Hoe). I just wanted to get back to my Louis. 

"Why hello," she purred.

"Uhh hi," I replied, making my way towards the door. 

She stepped into my way, effectively blocking the door.

"Excuse me," I said politely, my patience wearing a bit thin.

"Why? You could stay and we could have a lot of fun," she said back, trying to sound seductive.

This type of thing may have worked when I was just looking for a quickie, but I was an engage man. I had my man to get back to. 

"Uhhhhhh no thanks, please step back," I said getting irritated.

"Come on. I'm sure you could stay for a bit," she said, moving closer till she was standing right in front of me. "Come on Marshall, get your cock out."

I was seriously starting to get annoyed now, and made to go around her, but she suddenly grabbed my crotch.

What the fuck?

"Hey back off. I said I wasn't interested," I growled at her and took a step back.

She merely smirked and pulled down the straps of her dress, exposing her tits. 

I was mesmerized by their perfect shape and size for a bit, and in that moment she moved even closer till he tits were almost touching my face. I was about to step back, when she suddenly grabbed my head and pulled it right onto her boobs. I wanted to pull back. So badly. But I just couldn't. I was revelling in the feel of then against my face and I opened my mouth and took in her right nipple. I started suckling on it while massaging her left, and felt her hand travel down to my crotch again. She started rubbing my cock and I was starting to harden. I felt her undo my zipper and pull out my now hard cock while I moved onto her left nipple. She was stroking me and moaning. I remembered Louis then, and how much prettier his moans were and felt ashamed and disgusted by myself. Just as I was about to pull back, the bathroom door opened.

"Eleanor?? What are you doing in the men's..........." He trailed off when he saw what was happening. 

"Marshall??" He asked in shock and hurt.

That seemed to snap me out of my frozen state, and I detached myself from this "Eleanor".

I started pleading right away,"Louis babe, please it's not what it looks like-"

"How could you?" He cut me off. His eyes were shining with tears. 

I was about to talk again, but he started shouting at me,

"YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!! GOING AROUND MY BACK WITH MY EX?! YOU FUCKIN DISGUST ME"

He turned to Eleanor then, "Get out of here whore."

She looked affronted, but then smirked and said, "Gladly."

She fixed her dress back up and made her way out.

It was just Louis and I now.

Before I got any other chance to say anything he spoke, tears running down his face,

"Please just leave me alone from now on. I don't want to ever see you again."

Then he threw down his engagement ring at my feet and exited the bathroom. 

I was left in the middle of the empty bathroom, shocked as to how I'd lost it all, lost LOUIS, in one night.


	7. Hot Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah sorry for the long ass wait and short chapter.

Louis POV

How could he do this?! WHY???!

Why?  
Why?  
Why?

That's the question that kept running trough my head as I made my way out if the club a quickly as I could. I tried to keep in my until whilst manoeuvring through the sweaty, dancing bodies and when I finally burst through the back door I let out a sob. I had tears continuously running down my face as I leant against the wall by the door. The back door led out to an alley and I could still hear the faint sounds of music spilling out. I had been crying for an unknown amount of time and my tears didn't seem to want to let up. 

"Hey, you ok man??" I heard a voice ask beside me.

I turned around to find a tall guy around my age with creamy pale skin and messy black hair. He had electric blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. He was actually very attractive. 

I shook my head no in response to his question and started wiping away the tears that seemed to have momentarily stopped. 

"Well is there anything I can do??" Hot guy asked.

I was about to shake my head no again before a thought came to me and I nodded yes instead.

I turned to face him properly and wound my arms around his neck. Before he could say anything I brought my lips to his and started a desperate kiss. I forced his mouth open with my tongue and deepened the kiss right away. He seemed to want to object at first, but then thought better of it and fell into the kiss with me. He took over dominance of the kiss and I let him because I just wanted someone quick and easy and a bit rough as well. 

Hot guy grabbed my hips and pushed me into the wall without breaking the kiss. His hands began to run over my body and grope certain parts, mainly my arse, while his tongue swirled in my mouth and he nipped at my lips roughly. I broke the kiss to breathe in some air and he moved to my jaw. He nipped at the skin there and his tongue traveled to my neck. I could feel him sucking bruises into my skin, but I didn't care. If Marshall wasn't mine anymore and I wasn't his, then I don't deserve to have his marks on my skin. This bloke could mark me all he wants and I couldn't say no.

I wished he was Marshall though. 

I felt dirty being touched by a nameless man, but at this moment I couldn't stand to have Marshall's scent on me reminding me of what I had just lost. It was too painful. 

Marshall was it for me and always will be.

The nameless bloke's hands traveled under my shirt to touch bare skin and when he reached my nipple he twisted it roughly. It was painful, but not arousing. Then he started grinding against me and I couldn't help my body's reaction. My thoughts immediately went to Marshall and the countless times we spent intimately. Remembering those moments made the feel of my nipples being abused an rousing one. I was hardening in my jeans and I could feel the bloke's arousal pressing against me as well, but right now he wasn't some nameless guy. In my he's it was Marshall doing these things to me. 

Then an image of Marshall with Eleanor in the club bathroom flashed through my mind and I opened my eyes, which I had not noticed had closed in the first place. My heart had squeezed painfully at the image and I just wanted to forget.

I tugged back the guy's face from my neck and said, "Lets go to yours."

He shot me a smirk and nodded, leading me to his car. I didn't need to worry about Marshall getting home since he's the one that drove us here in the first place. The ride to the guy's apartment was short and quiet, and I was impatient the whole way there, not wanting to be left alone with my thoughts. 

When we entered, my mouth was immediately assaulted and I was pushed in through the apartment and led to his bedroom. He made quick work of my clothes and I frantically tore at his. Once we were both naked, we fell onto the bed and he crawled over top of me. His tongue was plundering my mouth and his hands were roaming my body, tangling in my hair and pulling roughly. He moved his head back and brought two fingers to my lips.

"Suck on them whore."

I opened my mouth and he thrust his fingers in. I obediently sucked on them and laved them with saliva, knowing that was all the lubrication I would get. After a short time, he pulled them out and reached down to my arse. His fingers prodded at my hole and he pushed both in at the same time. I cried out at this, unsure if I was in pain or not. 

Suddenly I felt a stinging pain on my cheek.

My face had turned to the left with the hard slap he gave my cheek and then his left hand gripped my chin to bring my head back to facing him. 

"Take it," he commanded.

His fingers were still thrusting into my hole and when he hit my prostrate, I let out a loud moan. This pleased him and he smirked and thruster harder.

After another couple minutes of this he pulled out and crawled up my body till his thighs were framing my face and his cock was in front of my mouth. Without waiting, he thrust in his dick to the back of my throat. His right hand grasped my neck and squeezed while he kept fucking my face. My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and I could feel my face getting hot. I was getting close to blacking out when he finally let go and pulled out. He moved off my body and roughly handled me onto my elbows and knees. He pushed in his entire length at once and the burn was harsh but it wasn't the same as with Marshall.

Marshall was bigger.

My face twisted into a sad smile at the thought of Marshall again, and when he started thrusting hard and rough into my pliant body, I thought,  
'This is what I deserve. I'm not good enough for Marshall. He needs to be with someone who can make him happy, probably a woman and I can't give that to him, but I won't deny him it.'

I felt close to tears again so I pushed the thoughts out of my head and tried to completely clear my head and just focus on feeling. On the here and now. 

I was surprisingly half-hard right now and when I succumbed to feeling, I went into full hardness and when the guy reached around to jack me off, I climaxed quickly. He didn't last long after that and when he spilled into me, I collapsed onto the bed. He pulled out and lay beside me. We fell asleep soon after and, unbidden, my last thought was of Marshall smiling one of his rare, honest smiles.

\---------------------------------------

I opened my eyes blearily and found myself tangled in bed sheets in a strange room. I looked beside me and saw a stranger and last night rushed back to me. I felt and immediate pang in my chest and quickly got out of bed and pulled on my clothes that were scattered across the room. 

"Hey," I heard from behind me.

I turned and found the guy from last night propped up and staring at me.

"Hi," I replied.

He stood up in the nude and went to his bedside table where he quickly scrawled something onto a piece of paper. He came over to me and handed me the paper that had his phone number written on it. I took it and stuffed it into my jean pockets without much thought. 

I felt a hand grip my chin roughly and tilt my head up before his lips pulled mine into a bruising kiss. His tongue tangled with mine and he gave one last swipe before pulling back. 

"Call me, ya hear?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"What's your name?"

"Louis"

"I'm Michael"

I nodded and said an awkward goodbye before speeding out of his apartment. I wasn't sure where I was in this part of the city, so I made my way a bit down the block to find a street sign and called a taxi with my phone that was, thankfully, still in my pocket from last night. When the taxi came for me, I gave the driver directions a motel since I couldn't go back to Marshall's place where I had been staying. I leant back in the seat and tried not to let the anguish of Marshall cheating on me consume me.

When I made it to the hotel I paid the driver with my card (always kept in the case of my phone), and went to the lobby to rent a room. The motel was pretty small and shabby, but it was good enough. As soon as I entered my room, I went straight to the shower to wash off all of last night's events. When I finished I made my way to the bed and got under the covers naked, since I had no other clothes with me, and called Zayn.

"Hello?"

"Z-Zayn"

"Louis?"

"Yeah"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Marshall."

"What is it Louis? What did he do?!"

"I caught him l-last night. Ch-cheating on me. W-with Eleanor," I replied, the words painful.

"WHAT?!" 

"Zayn please come," I asked in a broken voice. I was on the verge of tears.

"Yes of course Lou, the boys and I will be there the next flight just stay where you are ok," he said concerned.

After giving him the address of the motel, I hung up and stayed in bed. The tears now came freely and with no stopping. I cried over Marshall and the remains of my broken heart until I eventually fell asleep.


	8. Motel

Marshall POV

FUUUCKKKK!!!!!!!!!

What the fuck is wrong with me?!

Am I that much of a dumb fuck?!

I still can't wrap my head around the fact Louis is gone. 

When Louis threw his engagement ring on the floor and left I stood frozen for a good ten minutes. I was in shock. I was broken out of my reverie when a drunk guy barged in to take a piss. I came back to myself and picked up the engagement ring that was lying by my feet. I rushed out of the bathroom to see if I could find Louis because I drove us in my car so he had no ride and might be waiting for a taxi.

I came out of the club's back door just in time to see Louis reaching someone else's car, and that someone groping his marvellous ass and going to the driver's side. Jealousy immediately ran through my entire being and I knew I had to do whatever it took to get him back. 

I watched the car drive away and ran my hands over my face and head, pulling at my hair in frustration. I let out a growl and screamed out a "fuck" that had the few people around startling. I sighed and went back to my hummer, preparing to drive home. When I got in I took out my phone and noticed it was 1:23 am and decided I should let Hailie sleep and talk to her tomorrow. She may be my daughter but she was also my confidant.

I drove home in anger which then morphed into guilt and loss as tonight's events started to finally settle in. It was my fault Louis went to fuck another guy. I drove him into the arms of another just because I couldn't keep my dick in my pants. I still can't believe I let that whore do that to me. Obviously it was revenge on Louis as he seemed to know her, and that whore made me loose him. She was gonna get it later. She won't walk away from this that easily seeing as she was the cause. 

My Louis would be mine again. 

 

Louis POV

I woke upon hearing my phone ring. Seeing it was Zayn, I swiped the screen to answer. 

"Hey," I stated, my voice sounding dead. 

"Hey Louis we're at the motel, which room are you in?"

"4"

"Ok we'll be right up" 

I hung up and waited for them to come in. Thankfully, I hadn't bothered to lock the door and didn't need to get up to let them in. It wasn't my nakedness that was stopping me, I just had no motivation to move. I couldn't bring myself to get out of this bed and couldn't give a single fuck if I spent my whole day there.

The door opened and the boys came in, all with worried expressions. Zayn had probably told them what I told him and knew Marshall and I were over. Harry came to sit on the edge of my bed, followed by Liam, Niall, and finally Zayn. 

"Louis please tell us what happened," asked Harry.

I didn't want to tell them because that would mean remembering it, but I had made them all come here, they deserved an explanation. I took a deep breath to steady myself and began,

"We went to a club last night, but we didn't drink that much and I know that at most he was tipsy. He told me he had to go to the bathroom and so I waited on the dance floor. He was taking a while, so I went to check and I saw him with his face in Eleanor's tits and his cock in her hand. I screamed at him for a bit, then threw the ring down and left."

The boys now had angry expressions on their faces.

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT?!" Niall burst out.

The boys agreed and they looked ready to hurt someone (Marshall). Liam reached over to hug me, tugging me up into a sitting position in the process. The blanket fell down to my lap and left my naked chest on display. Liam enveloped me in a hug, but when he pulled back, he let out a gasp, and the other boy's eyes went wide.

"Louis......Why are there bruises around your neck? And your right cheek looks red" Zayn asked in a deadly calm voice.

"What?" I asked a bit confused. Then I remembered last night and how rough Michael was with me and blushed a bit. 

"Uhh-ummm....w-well," I stuttered trying to explain.

"Did Marshall do this to you?," asked Harry, ready to explode. 

"NO! No it wasn't him. I-I kinda left with someone else after that. It got a bit rough," I finally explained.

"Louis mate that looks abusive. Just how rough did he get??" Niall asked.

"You guys don't have to worry alright? I liked it and obviously I'm not seriously hurt so....."

"Still Louis. Just be more careful who you go home with next time," Liam said. 

"Yeah ok," I conceded.

I was still in pain over Marshall (obviously), but I tried not to show it to the boys. I wanted a distraction, so I pasted on a strained smile on my face and said,

"We should do something today. Go out or something."

The boys didn't look too convinced with my smile, but nodded anyways.

I looked at the door, which had some bags piled by it, obviously the boy's luggage, and asked,

"Can somebody lend me some clothes??"

Niall, who was closest to my size, nodded and went to his bag. He brought back a simple white tee, some black skinnies, a pair of socks, and black boxer briefs. I thanked him and got out of bed to go wash up in the bathroom (I had tear tracks). When I came back, the boys were gone, probably waiting outside for me to get dressed. I went to the bed and as I was about to put on the boxer briefs, Harry came in. 

"Oh sorry mate. I just wanted to let you know we were gonna wait for you in the motel lobby," he explained. 

I nodded, but I saw his eyes appraising my body. Thoughts of Marshall kept plaguing my mind, and what better way to distract myself? Maybe Harry will like it. Sex with me can't be that bad, maybe for Marshall, but Harry was nice. He wouldn't hurt me (not counting during sex).

I dropped the boxer briefs I had been holding and moved closer to him. His eyes widened a bit and his pupils dilated with lust. I moved till I was pressed up against him and he let out a stammered,

"L-Lou w-what wh-what are y-you doing??"

"Nothing Harry don't worry"

I reached up and grasped his left bicep running my fingers up an down a bit. I looked up at him from under my lashes and my tongue poked out to slowly wet my lips. His eyes followed the motion and I took that moment to bring my other hand down to cup his hardening cock. 

Harry gasped and said," N-no Louis we c-can't."

"Why ever not Harry?? We're both single, no?" I asked with a sly smirk.

"Because Louis you still love Marshall. I can't," he said with a serious look.

My expression hardened at that and I said," Get out," with a flat voice.

I turned around and started walking back the bed. 

"Louis wait--"

"Leave"

I started pulling on the clothes laid out on the bed with my back still turned.

"But Louis I know you love Marshall and I'm sure he still loves yo--"

"I SAID GET OUT!!"

I turned around to face him,

"Don't you dare talk about him! Saying that he loves me?! Are you fuckin kidding me?! LEAVE!"

"No Louis I'm staying," he responded stubbornly.

I let out a frustrated growl and snatched up my phone. I suddenly remembered I had Michael's phone number in my jeans from last night and I quickly pulled out the crumpled paper. I sent him a quick text saying,

"Hey it's Louis. Wanna meet up?"

I immediately got a reply saying,

"Sure text me ur address"

I did and he said he'd be here in ten minutes. I turned back and Harry was still standing there. I made to go around him and head out the door, but he blokes my way.

"Get out of my way," I said angrily.

"No Louis. You have to talk about this. Talk about your feelings and shit. And you know all this is brought on by what happened with Marshall."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" I yelled at him, exasperated.

"Louis I'm serious"

"No just leave me alone will you?!"

"No Louis you're my friend."

"I DON'T want to talk about it," I said through gritted teeth.

Just then there's a knock on the door. Harry moves aside so I can open it and when I do it reveals Michael.

"Got here earlier. I was in the neighbourhood," he explained.

I was so relieved I thought nothing of it when he grabbed me by the hips and pulled me to him for a quick and dirty kiss.

Harry cleared his throat and we pulled apart.

"Who's this?" Michael asked with a glare in Harry's direction.

"Just a friend Michael. We work together," I said.

"Hey mate I'm Harry," Harry introduced himself.

"Hi," he responded curtly. He turned to me then and said," You ready to go babe?"

I nodded and Michael and I left, his arm wrapped around my waist, leaving Harry alone in my motel room.

When we went to the parking lot, I saw the rest of the boys standing in front of the lobby doors and when they saw me I waved and called out "bye".

They waved back with confused faces, but that's all I saw as Michael drove off. I don't know where we were going, but in that moment I didn't care.

\---------------------------------------

Marshall POV

Louis had to come back at some point right? If at least to get his belongings from my house. 

I talked to Hailie this morning, but she didn't have much advice for me except to find a way to get him to forgive me.

Well how the hell can I do that when I don't even know here he is?!

Damn it Louis where are you??

Well since I can't find Louis for now, I'll search for the whore in the meantime. Louis called her Eleanor and a quick google search revealed her as model Eleanor Calder. She was currently in Detroit doing a shoot and wasn't scheduled to leave yet.

Good.

I had plans for that bitch.


	9. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just gets REALLY messed up now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long overdue I'm sorry for such a long wait I'm not exactly sure where I wanna take this

Louis POV

"Fuuuuck! Yeah like that babe!" Michael moaned as I rode him. 

We had gone back to his apartment and he immediately tore at my clothes. I let him, thankful for the distraction. We kissed our way to the bedroom, shedding our clothes in the process. When we reached the bed, I pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top, grabbing his already hard dick and sinking down on it. I wasn't stretched, and it hurt like hell but I didn't pause to adjust, I just started a hard and fast pace right away. He gripped my hips so hard, his nails dug in and broke skin. I could feel the little drops of blood rolling down my hips and let out a moan. His cock was hiring my prostrate every time I sank down and I couldn't help the whimpers that left my mouth. Michael was moaning underneath me and he loosened his hold on my hips to touch the blood that was trickling down and proceeded to draw patterns with it. One of his hands came up to grip my hair as he sat up. I struggled to keep the same pace at the change in position, but managed it nevertheless. My prostrate was still being pounded, and combined with Michael pulling my hair to the point it felt like it would be ripped from my scalp, I let out a yell of pleasure. He smirked at that and started to meet my thrusts with his own. His hands left their place and moved so one was making long, rough scratches down my back and the other was rubbing and pulling my nipples. I let out a constant stream of "fuck" and "please" and high pitched moans and yells of pleasure. His lips clashed with mine and he started nipping and sucking on my lips, then thrusting his tongue in my mouth, mimicking the way he was fucking me. 

My back was on fire from the deep scratches he left and when I finally came, untouched, tears sprang from my eyes from the intensity. I hadn't realized I'd said anything when I came until Michael had roughly pulled out and harshly grabbed my chin.

"What the fuck did you say?!" He yelled in my face.

I looked at him with a confused expression, "What are you talking about I haven't said anything."

"Don't fuckin play dumb Louis! You said his fuckin name!"

My mouth gaped at this. Had I really enjoyed it as much as I did because I was subconsciously thinking it was Marshall fucking me??

"I-I'm sorry Michael. I swear I didn't mean to," I pleaded.

"Save your fuckin excuses Louis. You pretend it's him fucking huh?! Ill make you fuckin scream MY name," he yelled, his face red.

He was livid. 

He took both my wrists in one hand with a bruising grip (they were small enough) and pushed me on my back, holding my hands above my head. 

"Michael what are you doing?? Let go of me," I protested. 

"I said I was gonna make you scream my name didn't I??" He replied with a sickly sweet smile. 

He opened his bedside table and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. He let go of one wrist and attached it, then put the chain around the headboard pole and attached the other. He made sure they were right enough to pinch my skin and then moved back to asses me.

"Hmmmmm now a pain whore like you needs more than just a rough fucking. I'll have to do something you really won't like then won't I?" He asked rhetorically. 

"Michael what the fuck?! Take these off you freak!" I yelled. This guy was really starting to freak me out. 

Is he really gonna hurt me??

"SHUT UP!!!!"

I was stunned into silence and stopped protesting and pulling at the handcuffs.

"Did I say you could fuckin speak?! Huh?! No! So shut the fuck up!!"

I was really starting to be afraid now. I was wishing I hadn't called him now, the guy was fuckin mental.

He got up and walked over to his closet. He opened it and took out a chest. I couldn't see what was inside from my angle, but I didn't have to wait long. He came back and dumped a bunch of stuff on the foot if the bed. These included a riding crop, two dildos, and some leather straps with metal rings attached at the end. He came over and attached the leather to each of my ankles. I was wondering what was going on when he started lifting my leg, but then I saw two metal rings attached metal poles on the ceiling. What the fuck this guy had that on is ceiling?????

He opened the rings to attach them to the ones on the ceiling, leaving my legs splayed open to the point of pain. I was focused on the contraption and not doing anything to set him off, so I didn't notice him move closer until a dildo was shoved in my hole. 

I yelped at the intrusion, but quickly shut my mouth in case it caused another outburst. He looked up at me but didn't say anything and started thrusting the dildo at a brutal pace. After about a minute, he shoved in the other one as well. I couldn't help the whimper of pain, especially since he was using no lube, and after I did, I felt a stinging smack on my left nipple. 

I let out a cry and he hit my other nipple this time. Whenever I made a sound, he would smack me with the riding crop. This continued for a while, and by now I couldn't stifle my cries because he kept hitting already sensitive skin. My torso was entirely red and it felt like my skin was going to split open. 

"MI CHAEL PLEASE!" I begged.

"See that's what I like to hear," he replied with a sick grin.

Even though Michael kept hitting my prostrate with the two dildos splitting my ass, I was not hard. This was just cruel, not even a hint of love or care, just a sadistic freak. It was nothing remotely close to how I felt with Marshall and in this moment, thoughts of him were the only thing keeping me from breaking down completely. God I missed him.

A smack to my face brought me back to reality and I noticed Michael's face close to mine. 

"Are you paying attending bitch?!"

"Y-yes Michael I-I am I s-swear," I replied with a stutter. 

"No I don't think you are," he said. 

Then he gave his most sadistic smile yet and started to push in his dick alongside both dildos.

"NO PLEASE MICHAEL PLEASE!!" I begged.

I felt like I was being completely ripped in two and my hole was definitely tearing. The pain was so intense I almost blacked out, but a stinging slap to my right cheek brought me back.

"Are you thinking of me now bitch?!" 

"Y-y-yes M-Michael. Y-y-yo-you," I replied. I was scared out of my mind and in intense pain. I did not want to aggravate him right now.

He started thrusting in me hard and I heard a squelching sound, probably from the blood that was most definitely coming out of my wrecked hole. This seemed to excite him even more and he looked down and stared at where his cock was thrusting in my ass, transfixed. He reached down with one of his hands and touched my rim. He brought his hand back up covered in blood and stared at his fingers in awe. He brought them to my mouth and shoved them in, forcing my mouth open and making me taste my own blood. He moaned at the sight and started thrusting erratically. I felt a warm splash that stung my torn insides, and Michael stopped thrusting. He waited for a minute and then pulled out. He proceeded to pull out both dildos and let my legs down. He went to the adjoining bathroom and came back with a wet flannel. He cleaned my hole and my arse an then uncuffed me. He lay down beside me and took my hand, lacing my fingers with his. 

"See babe, that's what happens when you forget who you belong to. But it won't happen again right??" He asked me calmly.

I quickly answered with a, "of course not Michael," hoping to avoid his wrath. 

He gave me a "sweet" smile and said, "That's good Louis. Very good. Now get some rest."

I nodded and closed my eyes quickly. I felt him place a kiss on my brow and curl around me. I didn't dare move my sore and bleeding body, much less think of escaping lest I cause a repeat of the afternoon.

 

Marshall POV

FUCK.

Louis still hasn't been around today. Might as well make some progress with getting back at the whore. I yelled out a goodbye to Hailie and got in my hummer. I had used some contacts to find out which hotel she was staying at and headed over there. I kept my hood low on so as to not be recognized and went into the hotel. The lobby was pretty full so I wasn't noticed and made my way to the elevator. While riding up to her floor, I put on a ski mask and when the elevator "dinged", I made sure there was nobody around in the hall and walked to the whore's room. I knocked on the door and while I waited for her to answer, I gripped the Swiss Army knife in my pocket, ready to bring it out.

The whore opened the door and I immediately pushed her back in and closed the door behind me.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed.

"Getting what you deserve," I replied, making my voice purposefully low and gruff so she couldn't be sure who it was. 

I stalked towards her and she started screaming. I immediately grabbed her head and clamps y hand over her mouth. I dragged her over to the mini living room and turned up the volume on the radio to an extreme high. I was wearing leather gloves as well so I didn't need to worry about prints. I kept my hand over her mouth and kicked her right knee sideways, breaking her leg and rendering her immobile. She cried harder at that and tried to scream again. I let her crumple to the ground and ripped off her shirt and bra. I gripped her left tit and sliced it off and quickly did the same with the other. The white was trying to push me off at first but that soon stopped as she started to loose consciousness from blood loss. My face broke into a satisfied smile underneath the ski mask and I quickly made my exit. I left the room door open on purpose so they could find her. I didn't want her to die. I wanted her to live that way (if they saved her in time at least). I rushed out of the hotel without anybody noticing me and drove over to a salvage yard. I cleaned off her blood with bleach from the knife and hid it deep within the salvage yard and in between a lot of twisted metal. I then made a small fire in the dark and vacant lot and burned all the clothes I was wearing, even the shoes. I had carried a bag with me filled with fresh clothes and proceeded to put those on. I made my way back to my hummer with a smile on my face. 

As I drove back home all I could think about was Louis. I did this for Louis. Now that the whore was taken care of, we could be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody interested in maybe writing the story with me or helping with ideas or something??


	10. Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at being an author. I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry mio bellos.

Louis POV  
I'd somehow managed to fall asleep beside the psychotic Michael because I woke up when I felt movement beside me. Michael was getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight I tried getting up......only to fall back to the bed with a yelp of pain. The absolute agony being emitted from my backside was unbearable. I'm pretty sure my hole is torn and I'll be lucky if I can walk by the end of the week. I heard the shower turning on and knew this was my chance to get away from this nut job. I slowly moved onto my side and started to incrementally move my body into a sitting position. I could barely stand the pain and quickly stood up, even though that just caused a whole nother level of pain to shoot up my back and bum. I quickly spotted my clothes lying around the room and waddled as best as I could to reach them and put them on as fast as I could. But I was being too slow. I looked around for my phone, but I couldn't find it anywhere. That fuckin bastard must have hidden it. It had been about ten minutes already and I knew he'd be getting out soon. I rushed to the door and grabbed the handle and twisted.  
Only......it was locked.  
Fuck. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!!!! No no no no NO NO NO!  
I kept jiggling the door knob in the hopes it'd somehow open but with no luck.  
It was then that the shower shut off and I heard Michael opening the bathroom door. Suddenly he was right there and just calmly staring at me with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Marshall POV

Where the hell is Louis?! I've been calling for the past 20 minutes and he won't pick the fuck up. I even left him about 10 texts! Shouldn't he be getting over it already?! Fuckin hell these little Prima Donna boyband bitches. 

No.

Not my Louis. He's not like them.

I exhaled trying to calm down and think of how to find him. 

Wait.......

Boyband.

I'm sure Louis left me a number in case of anything. I searched through the contacts in my phone till I found "Harry". I pressed on it and waited for Harry to pick up. 

I heard a hasty "hello" after a couple rings. At least someone picks up their fuckin phone. I just needed to hear his damn voice ok?! Was it so hard to click accept?! (A/N Louis btw not Harry)

"Hello, is this Harry? Louis' friend?" I asked with faked calm.

"Who is this," he demanded suspiciously.

"It's Marshall," I replied, starting to get annoyed at how long this was taking. I just wanted to see my adorable Louis again. 

"Oh. Ummm aren't you guys broken up?" He asked awkwardly.

"It's complicated. I need to talk to him urgently though and I can't reach him. Do you know where he is?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"No, actually. That's what the boys and I are doing right now. Looking for him. Won't answer his phone for us either," he replied anxiously.

"Fuck," I breathed, "when did you see him last?"

"Saw him yesterday, but he was in a horrible state and not himself. He left with some bloke that came over to his motel room."

"WHAT?!" I yelled outraged. 

Louis with another man?!?!! WHAT THE FUCK?! He belonged to me! And only me! Doesn't he fuckin get that?! Why would he let another touch him like I did? He needed some goddamn reminding of who fuckin owned him.

"Calm down dude! He was broken up, ok? It was his way of dealing with it. But I gotta say the bloke looked pretty shady. In the slightly psychotic way," he explained.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" I asked only slightly more calm.

"He just rushed out, ok, it's not my fault," he defended.

"Fine. Do you have any information about where they could have gone or who this other guy is?" I asked, getting irritated.

"I just know his name is Michael and I'm guessing they went to the guy's place"

I let out a long, agitated sigh," Fine. I'll go look for him as well. Bye."

I hung up without waiting for a response. 

Fuck, Louis you infuriating minx.

I'll find you Lou. 

 

Louis POV

"Louissss," Michael said in a sing-songy voice," where did you think you were going??"

Michael's face was set in a faux calm expression, letting me know he was beyond pissed right now.

"N-nothing Michael. I was jus-just hungry and was gonna go to the kitchen and make us breakfast so it'd be ready by the time you came out," I rushed out. Thank god the lie wasn't a horrible one.

Michael looked unconvinced still and said, "Breakfast, huh? You were going to make ME breakfast? And why would you want to do that??"

"Why wouldn't I Michael? After the way you took care of me last night, I wanted to take care of you too," I explained, the words making me sick but knowing I had to placate him. 

"Last night? It didn't seem like you enjoyed it as much as you should have," he was still doubting but was definitely close to believing me.

"But I did Michael. Of course I did," I implored, "I know you had to do that. What I said was inexcusable and you did to me what I deserved."

A smile broke on his face and he replied," I'm so glad you understand Louis. Nobody else has understood like you do. I love you Louis."

"I-I-I-I-" 

"Don't you love me back?" He said in a menacing tone.

"Of course! Yes! I love you Michael!" Fuck that was awful.

He smiled again and said, "Ok good. You should take a shower first though and I'll make u breakfast today because you pleased me Louis." 

I smiled back at him with as much sincerity as I could muster and said a quiet thank you. As he started getting clothes to wear, I started removing mine so he wouldn't be suspicious. Every movement caused excruciating pain which had been momentarily forgotten in my terror of the last few minutes. As soon as Michael unlocked the door with a key, I went into action. I had inconspicuously seen him take the key from a false bottom in a drawer from his bedside table when he thought I wasn't looking, and I knew that's where he had to be keeping my phone. I had to get away from this fuckin psycho because I knew if I didn't get away know, he'd never leave me alone.

I had only managed to get off my jacket and shirt during the time he was putting clothes on, so I didn't have to worry much about running away in the nude. I reached the drawer which thankfully had no lock and quickly found the false bottom. There, between a 9-millimetre handgun and a thick envelope, was my only hope, my iPhone 5.

"Louis! Hurry up and get in the shower already would you?!"Michael shouted from the kitchen, startling me.

"Yeah I'm getting in right now!" I yelled back.

I quickly grabbed my phone and the gun (just in case), and after hesitating for a moment, the envelope. I rushed into the bathroom and turned the shower on so Michael wouldn't be suspicious and wouldn't overhear my conversation. I thought about calling the boys first, but thought better of it and called someone who would be of more use right now, even if we hadn't parted on the best of terms.

Marshall.

I quickly dialled and waited with baited breath, hoping he'd pick up. 

After about four rings, he did.

"LOUIS?!"

"Yes Marshall it's me I-"

"Do you have any idea how fuckin worried I was when you just left with some random guy and wouldn't answer your phone and-"

"MARSHALL!" I whisper shouted, "Just listen to me. This guy is fuckin psychotic and won't let me leave his house. I'm scared Marshall, please PLEASE come get me."

"Fuck, we're talking about this later just tell me where you are."

"923 Abbey Road apartment 9. Please hurry Marsh," I begged.

"Of course baby, I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't you worry," he soothed.

"Ok Marshall, thank you," I said with relief, exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding. Marshall was coming back for me.

I quickly hung up after that, my phone with little battery left, I tried to keep some in case of anything.

I pulled on my shirt and jacket I had brought in with me, and with nothing to do but wait for the next ten minutes, I decided to open the envelope.

Inside were pictures. Specifically of me. Pictures of me in the street, with my mates, with Eleanor, with Marshall.... And then pictures of me in his bed, sleeping. Pictures of me last night when he was fucking me, TORTURING me with his toys. He must have printed them out last night after I passed out. The pictures were making me sick. He took fuckin close ups for fucks sake. Of my face, of my wrecked hole........

My ass throbbed as if I needed reminding and I put the pictures away, intent on fuckin burning them if I got away from the stalking psychopath. 

I checked my phone and realized it had been 11 minutes since I'd called Marshall and he should be here any minute now. I hope he gets here soon because Michael is gonna start getting suspicious.

As if on cue, Michael started pounding on the bathroom door.

"Louis! Get out of there breakfast is done!"

"Y-yeah coming Michael! I'm almost done!" I called back

"Didn't you hear me?! I said get the fuck out of there right now!" He yelled enraged.

"O-ok Michael" I stammered, my heart pounding in fear.

Then the doorbell rang. Thank fuck, right on fuckin time. I thanked God profusely and felt some slight relief, but the tension didn't go away. Nor did the fear. Except it wasn't for me anymore. It was for Marshall. What if Michael was able to hurt Marsh, or worse kill him. Who knew what this bloke was capable of.

I heard Michael let out a frustrated sigh and go to open the front door. I shoved the envelope into the back of my jeans and under my jacket and clutched the gun in my trembling hand. I could hear a muffled conversation, but not the words being said. I shakily opened the side and checked if it was loaded, and closed it back up when I realized that it was full. I clutched it to my chest and quietly unlocked the bathroom door. The voices were getting louder and there was a scuffle. I slowly made my way out of the bedroom and into the living room, where I saw Michael and Marshall already in a fist fight. Marshall noticed me and in that momentary distraction, Michael was able to knock him to the floor and straddle him, immediately throwing a multitude of punches at his face. Marshall tried getting out and fighting back but Michael was going at him with the fervour of a madman. I couldn't let Marshall get seriously hurt because of me and I slowly raised my shaking hand and aimed my gun. 

"Get the fuck off him," I commanded in a steely voice. 

Michael turned towards me," AHAHAHAHA what are you gonna do babe? Shoot me? HA as if. Shaking like a leaf already my sweet Louis," he said mockingly," And you'll get punished for it later." 

His voice came out threatening in the end, which just hardened my resolve. My shaking hand became steady and I hardened my gaze.

"I said, get the fuck off him," I repeated. 

Marshall took that moment to get out from under Michael and held him in a headlock, but barely.

"Louis you gotta shoot him! You gotta do it now I can't hold him for much longer!" Marshall shouted at me.

I was hesitating, I didn't want to take a life.

"NOW, Louis!"

BANG!

Michael dropped from Marshall's arms and onto the ground, a pool of blood forming around his head.

I turned to Marshall, the gun still clutched tightly in my hands, and saw him smiling at me, his face and body sprayed with blood.

"You did it Louis. You did the right thing. He would have hurt us both, so don't feel bad baby," Marshall said in a soothing voice, slowly coming towards me.

He took the gun from my hands and took me into his arms. He wrapped me up in his arms and I gladly clutched him back, melting into the safety of his embrace. 

He'd come back for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sometimes wonder what the hell I'm doing writing a fanfiction about eminem and one direction. Like what is wrong with me. Oh well


	11. Back

Marshall POV

When Louis had called me I thanked God I wasn't that far from the address he gave me. Louis sounded completely terrified so I didn't explode on him and tried to keep my calm while I stepped harder on the gas pedal. When I finally reached the apartment and the guy -supposedly Michael- opened the door, I had to hold myself back from immediately going at him.

"May I help you?" He'd asked with forced politeness.

"Oh yes, I was looking for my friend, Louis Tomlinson?" I inquired innocently.

"I don't know who that is, sorry I can't help you," he replied, starting to shut the door. 

I quickly stuck my arm out to prevent the door from closing, and held it open, though he was evidently trying to restrain himself as well. 

"Sorry but I know for a fact he's here so would you mind getting him for me," I said through gritted teeth.

"And I said I don't know who the fuck you're talking about so fuck off now would ya," he hissed back.

I pushed harder at the door and shoved past him, stepping inside the apartment. I looked around and was about to call for Louis when I felt a punch to my kidneys.

Fuck that hurt.

"You little-" I said and turned getting up from my hunched up position. 

He had a smirk on his face and said, "I told you to get the fuck out, BITCH."

Motherfucker called me a bitch, huh? Hurt my Louis and now thinks he can take me?! This little cunts gonna get it.

I charged at him and started throwing punches at his face, he hit back and soon we were in an all out brawl. Suddenly, I saw Louis and Michael took the opportunity to knock me down. I couldn't get him off and he was pummelling my face. He got distracted by Louis and I took my chance and threw him off. I grabbed him in a headlock and saw Louis pointing a gun.

"Louis you gotta shoot him! You gotta do it now I can't hold him for much longer!" I yelled at him.

I saw him hesitate and yelled at him again, "NOW, Louis!"

He pulled the trigger and I let Michael's lifeless body fall from my arms. I smiled at Louis and slowly made my way to him, so as not to startle him. I wrapped him in my arms and tried to comfort him. He embraced me back and relaxed against me. 

I finally had him back.

 

Louis POV

Marshall and I were still embracing and I pulled back a bit to look at him. He still had blood sprayed on the left side of his face, but I didn't care, I needed him. I leaned up and touched my lips to his gently. He immediately reciprocated and we started kissing properly. Softy at first, but then it quickly turned heated. His tongue massaged mine passionately and run over the roof of my mouth. He did not leave any place of my mouth untouched. My arms were locked around his neck and his were gripping my hips. He moved them down to grip my thighs and lifted them up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moved us to the couch near us. He gently laid me on my back on the long, black leather couch and continued kissing me. He was leaning over me and his hands had gone inside my shirt to run over the skin there. He slowly skimmed his hands up my stomach and to my chest were he stopped at my nipples and gently rolled them between his thumb and forefinger. I let out a soft moan at that and he did it a bit harder and then moved on, his hands running down my sides and to the hem of my shirt. He pulled it up slowly and I raised my arms so he could take it off all the way. His mouth left mine and went to my jaw, softly kissing down until he reached my neck. He started to kiss, nip, and suck different parts of my neck, getting me to moan softly and grasp his hair. He found my sweet spot and sucked harder, my moaning becoming louder and my hands grasping harder. He then went down my chest, kissing as he did so, until he reached my waistband. He undid my button and zipper and I lifted my hips so he could tug down my pants and underwear. He sat back to pull them off all the way and also remove my shoes. Then he went back to his previous spot and ran his tongue up the underside of my dick, getting it hard in no time. He continued to run his tongue over it and periodically suck on the sides until I was shifting my hips up, squirming for more. He brought his mouth to my tip and took in the engorged head, sucking it into his wet, hot mouth. I keener at the sensation and he slowly moved down until he had most of my dick in his mouth and moved back up, bobbing his head at a slow, teasing pace, sucking harshly. My hands were gripping his short hair, trying to restrain my self from bucking into his mouth, while I moaned at every expert suck and lick of his tongue. 

His mouth moved down to my balls and he took one into his mouth, sucking hard, and then the other, repeating the action. When he let them go, he moved even lower, licking over my taint till he reached my hole. He licked over it and then blew cool air on it, making it twitch. I ground my hips down so he'd get on with it already, and he chuckled but complied. He gave my hole a couple more wide strokes with his tongue then pointed the muscle and circled it. 

I was moaning loudly at this point, and when he suddenly thrust his tongue in, I let out a shriek. I gripped his hair harder and brought his face closer to my ass, wanting him to lick deeper. He let out a chuckle at this, the vibrations travelling to me and making me grind against his face. Instead of pulling away, he let me grind against him and reached up to grip my buttocks and pull them apart so he could reach deeper. He wiggled his tongue inside, licking against my walls, his slippery tongue driving me insane. My hole being super sensitive, I was getting close to my release already. Marshall seemed to be able to tell this too and grabbed the base of my cock before I could cum.

"Fuuuuck Marshall please. Let me come Marshall I NEED it," I begged.

"Not yet baby, just be patient, alright?" He replied.

I nodded my head quickly and spread my legs more, signalling him to get between them. He grinned at this and moved up so he was level with my face. He leant down to kiss my lips softly, keeping it chaste at first and then slowly inserting his tongue inside, setting a languid pace for the kiss. I could taste myself in his mouth but I didn't mind, in fact it turned me on even more. 

I liked it when Marshall was rough and left me sore and bruised, but the soft, loving Marshall was actually very arousing as well. But it wasn't all about the arousal, it was deeper than that, he was showing me he cared, he somehow knew I needed that right now, instead of his usual, rough ways.

The hand not holding my cock moved to my hole and played with the rim, teasing it. He brought it up again and briefly broke the kiss to suck his fingers into his mouth, moving them down once again, but this time going inside with the pointer finger. I moaned into his mouth, the sound muffled by the kiss I was reluctant to break. He pushed in and out slowly, but I couldn't help but let out a pained whine. I was still in pain from the abuse I had taken from Michael and my hole had not yet healed. Marshall picked up on my sound of distress and quickly pulled his finger out and broke the kiss as well.

".....Lou?? What's wrong?" He asked slowly.

"It's nothing Marshall, just keep going," I told him.

"No, your obviously in pain, I'm not that stupid Louis, so tell me what's wrong NOW," he demanded.

I sighed. Guess I had to tell him now.

"Michael got really rough last night. Not like you. He hurt me, he.....he pushed in--push--pushed in his cock and two dildos ALRIGHT?! He fuckin raped me for saying your name when we were having sex and now I just want you. To cleanse away the memory of him and make me yours again," I let out, a bit agitated.

"Fucker better be thankful he's dead, the things I wish I could have done to that son of a bitch," he growled.

"Marshall just--just forget about him right now, ok? This is about us now and I'm not letting anyone get in between us again," I stated.

Marshall's demeanour changed instantly at my words and he beamed. He leant back down to press another quick kiss to my lips, got up to strip, and then positioned himself so that our dicks were touching. He wrapped his hands around us and leant back down to start kissing again. His kiss was passionate and feverish. I tried to match his intensity and also moved my arms so they were wrapped around his neck and carding my fingers through his hair. His patient pace while jerking us soon grew faster and more frantic, his hand moving up and down with ease from our combined amount of pre-cum. When he would reach the top he'd twist his hand and reach his fingers to press against our slits. I was nearing my peak and told him so.

"Just hold on a little bit more baby, almost there," he moaned.

I was writhing beneath him, trying to hold off my orgasm while simultaneously bucking my hips up against his, trying to get more pleasure, and pressing him as close as I could. Marshall was above me, looking down at me, and taking in every reaction. He had a light sheen of sweat from holding himself up, but his eyes held a peculiar intensity, making me unable to look away. His movements were getting more frantic and there was no rhythm anymore, his hips pressing into mine and jerking us hard.

"Come, Louis! Come now!" He commanded.

That set me off in an instant and my seed sprayed all the way up to my chest, the orgasm making me see white with its intensity. Marshall came at the same time as me and his seed mixed with mine atop my stomach and chest. It seemed to go on forever and I couldn't stop moaning Marshall's name over and over, revelling the feel of it rolling off my tongue. Marshall let out a soft litany of "Louis" as well and then collapsed on top of me, our seed sticking us together. 

After catching his breath, he shifted to not be directly on top of me and started kissing along the side of my face and neck. I let out a sigh of contentment and relaxed into his embrace. After a while of him holding me, I began to feel the toll of the day and eventually dozed off.

 

Marshall POV

My Louis. Mine. He's all mine again. 

I regret having killed Michael. He didn't deserve that mercy. I wanted him to have suffered first. Suffered what he did to my Louis and then more. I would have made sure of it. I'd have cut off his fuckin dick and fed it to him. 

I turned to look at Louis and his slow, deep breathing. He had fallen asleep not long after we made love and with good reason. I'd make sure he never suffered that way again. I had to.

I slowly untangled myself from Louis and got up, finding my clothes and shoving them on. I looked at the body and sighed. What a mess to clean.

I went to the kitchen to find some garbage bags and the sharpest knife there was. I returned with a roll of heavy duty black garbage bags and a dagger I found stashed under the sink. I made my way over to the body and shifted him so I could place some of the bags underneath him and around him, covering most of the floor, and then started cutting him up. I knew I wouldn't be able to cut through the bone with just the dagger so I made sure to cut right at the joints (like where shoulder and arm met) so I could more easily dismember this disgrace of a human. 

I ended up with five bags filled with Michael. One for his arms and head, one for each of his legs, another for his torso, and lastly for all the other bags he was laying on, covered in his blood. There was a considerably less amount of blood than there could have been without the plastic garbage bags, for which I was thankful because I still had to disinfect everything.

The floor was covered in linoleum which didn't absorb any of the blood and also wouldn't be stained with it or the chemicals I would need to use. Getting another bag ready, I started the cleanup, first washing off every trace of blood, and then going over the clean floor in oxygen bleach (no traces of haemoglobin can be detected with it afterwards). At this point, Louis woke up. Must have been the potent smell of the bleach. 

"What are you doing Marshall??" He asked groggily.

"Shhh don't worry about it. Go back to sleep," I soothed.

He nodded his head sleepily and promptly passed out again. I sighed, relieved because I didn't want him to be a part of this, thinking he wouldn't be able to handle it. 

I then proceed to gather any evidence that Louis was ever there (mainly the bed sheets and such) and put it all in the bag. I basically cleaned the dead bastard's whole house, going over it with the bleach every time. I made sure not to touch anything I had already cleaned and soon the house was spotless except for the couch Louis now rested on. I went to him and shook him awake gently, coaxing him into his clothes in his half-asleep state. I led him over to the door and told him to wait for me there. He nodded, still tired. I got to work on the couch, removing all traces of us, and then made my way over to Louis. 

"Hey Lou, why don't we go to my car now, so we can go home," I asked. 

He seemed more awake now but didn't question me and simply followed. I unlocked the car and once he was in the passenger seat, I went back to the apartment. After two trips the bags were in my trunk, but I went back a final time to clean away fingerprints from the door, closing the door behind me. 

When I got back to the car, Louis seemed to have dozed off while waiting for me. I got in the driver's side and drove us to my house, where I left him in my room so I could finish disposing of the disgusting human in my trunk. It was already dusk, so being seen would be less of a problem. I donned a black ski mask and gloves and made my way to the marina. It was already closed so I had to sneak in and hot-wire a damn boat called "Slice of Life". I then commandeered it to a safe distance and threw the bags overboard. I made my way back and left the boat how I had found it. I finally let out a sigh of relief that I was done with that fuckin task and could go home and be with my lovely Louis. I put too much effort into that son of a bitch when I could have been spending the time getting reacquainted with my Lou. 

I got home and found Louis awake on my bed.

"What did you do with him?" He asked me in a serious tone.

"Don't worry baby, I took care of it. Nothing will happen and now we can finally continue being together," I said.

"Are you sure they can't trace it back to us?" He asked, worried.

"Yes, I said already, nothing will happen," I replied exasperated.

"I'm sorry. It's just-- I feel bad, you having done all the work and me just sleeping when it was me who killed him," he said sadly.

"No baby that's alright. I didn't think you could handle it so I wanted to do it myself. No need to feel bad. Now come on, lets get in bed cause I'm about to fuckin drop," I stated.

Louis smiled at me and we stripped and lay on my bed under the covers, neither being able to be apart in the slightest in that moment. I wrapped my arms around him and he laid his head on my chest, drawing random patterns on my skin. I fell asleep to his touch on my skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Dexter.


	12. Infinite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot to post this

Louis POV

I awoke to the feeling of pain.

Pain coming from my arse. 

I was lying on my stomach and immediately tensed once aware. I was about to turn and get up and away from the pain when I felt a hand on the small of my back. 

"Shhh. It's ok Louis, it's just me."

I relaxed immediately knowing the owner of the voice. 

It was then I noticed why there was pain coming from my poor butt.

Marshall was cleaning me with a small and wet hand towel. He was being as thorough as he could, but in the most gentle way he could, which is why I was able to bear it. 

"Sorry Louis but this will sting," Marshall warned.

I was about to ask what he was going to do when I felt it. I yelped and instinctively tried to move away but he pressed down with the hand still at my back to keep me still. He was holding open my cheeks with one hand and rubbing a type of salve on my hole and it was stinging like hell.

"Sorry Louis, but this is to help you. That bastard tore you and this will help so you don't get any infections and heal quickly," he explained. 

His soothing tone was slightly forced when he referred to Michael, but that was to be expected—he hated him enough to kill him after all.

He finished quickly, but kept my butt cheeks spread. I felt cool air soothing the sting a bit—he was blowing on it. I sighed as I relaxed once again. His hand left my back and grasped a butt cheek while his right grabbed the other and started to massage them. The globes fit perfectly in his large hands and the rubbing really did feel nice. He eventually moved on from that area and onto my back, digging in to my muscles and getting me to feel boneless in no time. He move down to my thighs and loosened any tension I still had and I groaned appreciatively. When he was done he lay beside me and pulled me against him, cuddling me. We spent a long while just laying beside each other and just enjoying the closeness, no words were needed. When we got too hungry, we moved into the kitchen where I made a simple bacon and eggs with toast for the both of us. 

"Hey Marshall, is it alright if I go see the lads today? I haven't seen them in so long and they must be worried."

"Ok but I'm coming with you," he replied with a slightly hard tone.

"Alright then," I replied cheerily.

Wonder what's his problem.

After getting ready to go and my arse feeling a bit better, at least enough so I could walk seemingly normal, we headed out to the hotel the boys had been staying at. 

I went up to the room and knocked on the door and it was Liam who answered. I was immediately enveloped in a tight hug, which I warmly returned. 

"God Louis! Where have you been?! Did Marshall find you? How long have you been back?"

Liam fired the questions one after the other giving me no time to actually answer them. 

"Woah, mate. Slow down," I told him.

"Sorry sorry. It's just-- we missed you and I was so worried."

"Come on let's go inside so we can all talk about it, alright?"

He nodded and then seemed to notice Marshall behind me. After a slightly strained greeting between them we went inside. The boys were in the kitchen until Liam called them all to come to the living room. As soon as they saw me, they all came in for a hug. It didn't last too long as Marshall cleared his throat and broke up the moment. We came apart and sat on the couches. I told them of how I met Michael and went to his place and he turned out to be a total psychopath who hurt me and wouldn't let me go. I didn't go into detail on how he hurt me but I told them Marshall came for me and threatened him and Michael agreed to disappear or would face a bigger beating than he'd already gotten. 

I obviously didn't tell them Marshall and I killed him.

We spent some time catching up with Marshall off to the side watching some telly. At least that's what he seemed to be doing. I knew he was actually paying attention to me and all that I said or did. After about two hours I bid them goodbye and promised to visit again soon. 

As we were driving away Marshall said nothing till,

"You know you're mine right? Forever?"

I turned to him and smiled, "Of course I am." And I meant it.

I knew Marshall wasn't the sanest one out there. Not at all. He was extremely possessive and it only seemed to be getting worse, but I loved him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me and he's proven he'd kill for me. If Marshall sees someone staring at me too long he already gets possessive and wants to hurt the other person. Thing is, I don't mind it. I know he's showing me he cares. We might not be the most conventional couple but we have more than others do. 

Our love burns bright and fierce. It is infinite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was pretty cheesy wasn't it


End file.
